


Die ersten Hunger Spiele

by laCheshireCat



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: District 11, F/M, Hunger Games Tributes, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Pre-Hunger Games
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCheshireCat/pseuds/laCheshireCat
Summary: >> Unser erstes weibliches Tribut aus Distrikt 11 ist … Taylor Jones! << Ich erstarre. Alle Blicke werden auf mich gerichtet. Die meisten Leute lächeln mich an und nicken mir zu. Ein paar Wenige applaudieren sogar. Doch dann sehe ich ein Gesicht aus der Menge auftauchen. Es ist Jem. Er lacht nicht. Seine Augen sind genauso besorgt wie meine, er weiß auch, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Doch bevor ich mit ihm reden kann, werde ich von zwei Friedenswächtern gepackt und zur Bühne geschliffen.57 Jahre bevor Katniss Everdeen geboren wurde und lange bevor Snow an die Macht kam, zerstörte der Krieg gegen das Kapitol fast ganz Panem. Distrikt 13 wurde vernichtet und die anderen 12 unterdrückt. Der damalige Präsident Flynt rief die Hungerspiele ins Leben, um die Distrikte daran zu hindern einen erneuten Aufstand zu beginnen. 2 Jugendliche aus jedem Distrikt, im Alter von 12 bis 18 Jahren, werden in eine Arena geschickt und müssen sich dort bis auf den Tod bekämpfen, bis nur noch einer übrig ist. Der Sieger der Hungerspiele.Taylor ist ein Teil der Spiele.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen ihr Lieben!
> 
> Ich habe diese Story vor geschlagenen 5 Jahren geschrieben und im Original auf Wattpad gepostet. Beim durchsuchen meiner Dokumente ist sie tatsächlich wieder aufgetaucht und ich dachte mir, ich poste sie mal auf ArchiveOfOurOwn.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und noch frohe Weihnachten!

Kapitel 1 

 

Ich sitze unter einem der großen Obstbäume und schaue auf die vereinzelten Bretterhütten. Unser Stadtzentrum hier in 11 ist fast vollständig zerstört worden. Der Marktplatz mit den Geschäften, die umliegenden Straßen, die Schule und fast alle Wohnhäuser. Alle die auf den Plantagen arbeiten, wohnen jetzt hier. Wir haben uns aus den Trümmern und allem, was wir finden konnten, kleine Holzhütten gebaut. Man kann sie eigentlich nicht als Hütten bezeichnen, es sind eher Bretterverschläge. Die ersten Friedenswächter sind eingetroffen und beginnen damit einen Teil der Stadt wieder aufzubauen. Doch mir kommt das ganze ziemlich komisch vor. Die alten Häuser waren einfache niedrige Hütten gewesen. Lediglich die Häuser am Marktplatz waren größer, doch die Häuser, die jetzt neu errichtet werden, sind riesige luxuriöse Steinhäuser. Keiner weiß wieso sie gebaut werden und ich will es eigentlich nicht wissen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie für die Reichen unter uns, obwohl auch die am Rande des Ruins stehen. Der Krieg hat uns alles genommen, was wir besessen haben. Alles Geld ist wertlos, unsere Häuser sind zerstört, Familien wurden entzwei gerissen und wir alle werden noch lange den Zorn des Kapitols spüren. Alle Distrikte haben sich zusammen gegen den Präsidenten aufgelehnt. Und was ist aus der glorreichen Aussicht, frei zu sein, geworden? Der Distrikt 13 ist komplett mit Giftgas und Bomben zerstört worden. 12 hätte es auch beinahe erwischt und alle anderen Distrikte sind gleichermaßen zerstört, wie bei uns. Der Krieg hat uns nichts gebracht, nur, dass jetzt alles noch viel schlimmer wird. Seit einer Woche besteht nun ein so genannter Frieden. Doch ich kann das nicht richtig glauben. Irgendwas wird passieren, Präsident Flynt wird sich irgendetwas ausdenken, um uns alle zu bestrafen.

Eine Gruppe Friedenswächter kommt auf die Hütten zu und ich klettere den Baum hinauf, um besser sehen zu können. Die kleineren Kinder flüchten vor den Männern in weißen Uniformen. Wir alle haben sie zu fürchten gelernt. Ich lehne mich weiter über einen niedrigen Ast und befinde mich jetzt in Hörweite der Gruppe. Der größte der Wächter tritt vor. Er sieht abgemagert aus, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er Kämpfe hinter sich hat und nicht frisch aus dem Kapitol kommt. Auf seinem Gesicht liegt ein verbissener Ausdruck und er starrt mit eiskalten Augen auf die wenigen Arbeiter hinab. Er trägt ein Gewehr um seine Schulter, genau wie die anderen auch, aber irgendwas an seiner Haltung, an seiner Ausstrahlung lässt ihn gefährlicher wirken. >> In zwei Tagen ist die erste Versammlung! Anwesenheitspflicht gilt für alle, egal ob alt oder jung! Ihr alle werdet euch auf dem Marktplatz versammeln. Es werden einige Ankündigungen gemacht, sowie die Neuverteilung der Arbeiter. << Sofort macht er auf dem Absatz kehrt. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde schaut er hinauf und genau in meine Augen. Seine sind stahlblau und scheinen sich direkt in meine Seele zu bohren. In seinem Blick liegt nichts als Kälte und Abscheu. Sofort ist der Augenblick vorbei und er und die anderen Friedenswächter verschwinden wieder in Richtung Stadtzentrum. Mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken und unter mir beginnen die Leute zu murmeln. Ich bin gespannt, was übermorgen passieren wird. Es muss etwas wichtiges sein, weil für alle Anwesenheitspflicht ist. Ich rutsche von meinem Ast und lande federnd auf dem Boden. Langsam zerstreut sich die Gruppe Menschen wieder und ich mache mich auf den Weg zu unserer Hütte.

Ich meine Mutter und mein großer Bruder haben sie gebaut. Es ist zwar nur ein Raum, aber es reicht für das nötigste. Wir haben einen Tisch, ein bisschen Geschirr und sogar eine Matratze aus den Trümmern retten können. Als ich den kleinen Raum betrete sitzt mein Bruder auf dem Boden und schärft sein Messer. Er ist genauso wie ich der Meinung, dass der Krieg noch lange nicht zu Ende ist. >> Hey, Jem. << Mein Bruder blickt auf und lächelt. >> Na Tay, wieder nen schönen Tag auf irgendeinem Baum gehabt? << Ich muss anfangen lachen, er ist immer gut drauf, egal wie schlimm die Situation ist. Ich glaube er macht es mir zu liebe, damit ich nicht das volle Ausmaß begreife, aber genau das tue ich. Ich bin nicht dumm, ich bin vor einem Monat 18 geworden, ich bin kein Kind mehr, obwohl er mich immer wie eines behandelt. Ich setze mich zu ihm auf den Boden und lehne mich an seine Schulter. Seine vertraute Wärme und Geruch umfängt mich. >> Die Friedenswächter waren eben da. In zwei Tagen ist ne Versammlung auf dem Platz. <<  
>> Ja, hab ich schon mitbekommen. Talah hat gemeint, wir müssten das Beste anziehen, was wir haben. << mein Bruder grinst. Er und Talah sind ein Paar, schon seit mehreren Jahren jetzt. Ich hab sie ganz gern, aber wir sind nie richtige Freunde geworden. Sie hält sich für etwas Besseres und kommandiert mich ständig herum und das nur, weil sie 2 Jahre älter ist als ich. Aber ich freue mich für meinen Bruder, dass er sie gefunden hat. >> Das Beste anziehen? Was haben wir denn besseres, außer das, was wir täglich anhaben? << Manche aus unserer Stadt verdrängen den Krieg einfach, sie leben so normal, wie es nur möglich ist. Talah ist eine von ihnen. Für sie gab und gibt es keinen Krieg. Ich bin durch die Kämpfe erwachsen geworden, ich bin nicht mehr wie ich früher war und ich weiß nicht ob das gut oder schlecht ist. Talah ist noch genauso wie früher und je öfter ich sie anschaue, desto naiver und kindlicher wirkt sie in meinen Augen. Ich seufze und krabbele zu der kleinen Matratze und lege mich quer darüber. Ein ganzer Tag auf der Plantage liegt hinter mir und ich bin nur froh, wenn wir wieder ein richtiges Dach über dem Kopf haben. Das gleichmäßige Geräusch vom Messerschärfen lässt mich langsam in den Schlaf sinken.

Als ich aufwache dämmert es. Ich habe den ganzen Tag geschlafen, weil ich heute Nachtschicht habe. Die letzten Plantagenabschnitte müssen abgeerntet werden. Die Versammlung morgen werde ich wahrscheinlich im Halbschlaf verbringen. Ich rappele mich auf und suche meine Sneakers aus Leder. Mein Bruder hat sie vor 2 Jahren für mich gemacht, damit ich besser klettern kann. Draußen laufen schon die ersten zu der größten der Hütten. Dort bewahren die Friedenswächter die Nachtsichtbrillen und Erntewerkzeuge auf. Ich taste hinten am Rücken an meinem Hosenbund nach meinem Messer, bevor ich mich in die Reihe stelle. Ich bekomme eine Brille und eine Sichel ausgehändigt und muss mich in die Liste eintragen. Sie überwachen alles ganz genau, damit nichts gestohlen wird. Manche versuchen es, die Brillen zu klauen und wer erwischt wird, wird ausgepeitscht. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, als ich 12 war. Ich saß oben im Baum und wollte gerade hinunter klettern, weil meine Schicht zu Ende war, als ich unten die wütenden Stimmen der Friedenswächter hörte. Langsam kletterte ich niedriger und starrte durch das Blätterdach. Unten stand ein Freund meines Vaters umringt von Friedenswächtern. Er hatte den Kopf geneigt, sodass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Der oberste Friedenswächter Carter redete eindringlich und wütend auf Joe ein. Er hielt ihm eine der Nachtsichtbrillen vor die Nase und ich konnte einfach erraten, dass Joe sie hatte klauen wollen. Er war schon öfter ermahnt und ausgepeitscht worden. Die einzigen Worte, die ich verstehen konnte waren >> zu viel << und >> das war das letzte Mal << Ich konnte nicht schnell genug schauen, als Joe auf die Knie nieder gezwungen wurde und Carter ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf schoss. Ich blieb noch die halbe Nacht auf dem Baum sitzen und starrte auf die dunkelroten Flecken auf dem Gras. Nach ungefähr 4 Stunden fand mich mein Bruder, wie ich zitternd auf dem Baum saß und den Stamm umklammerte. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich mit ansehen musste, wie Freunde meiner Familie umgebracht wurden. Es war nicht das einzige Mal, bei weitem nicht. In einer Fünfergruppe machen wir uns auf den Weg zu den letzten noch abzuerntenden Bäumen. Um mich herum stimmen sie das alte Erntelied an. Ich pfeife mit. Alle fühlen sich von der Melodie getröstet. Wir in unserem Distrikt reden nicht viel über so etwas, aber wir trösten uns mit den alten Melodien gegenseitig.

Als die Sonne wieder aufgeht springe ich vom Baum. Meine Hände sind wund und geschwollen wie immer nach einer Schicht. Mir tut alles weh und ich würde mich am liebsten wieder schlafen legen, aber heute ist die Versammlung. Zusammen mit den anderen trotte ich durch die von Bäumen überdachten Gänge in Richtung Sammelstelle. Wir haben 50 Körbe voll mit Äpfeln und Birnen. Wenn ich Glück habe bekomme ich heute etwas mehr Geld, weil ich heute Nacht durchgängig im Baum war. Mit ausdruckslosen Mienen nehmen die Friedenswächter die schweren Körbe entgegen und schicken uns zur Abgabe von Sicheln und Brillen, dann erst bekommen wir unseren Lohn. Ich bekomme heute 2 Münzen. Schon wieder weniger als beim letzten Mal. Alle bekommen weniger und fast alle nagen am Hungertuch. Keiner sieht mehr wohlgenährt aus. Wo man nur hinschaut sieht man knochige Gesichter und spindeldürre Gestalten. Seit der Krieg begonnen hatte, gab es nur noch sehr wenig zu Essen. Früher hatten wir auch nicht viel, aber es hat gut zum Leben gereicht, jetzt wird es langsam eng. Viele sind schon krank geworden, weil sie zu wenig zu Essen hatten.

Die Schrille Sirene des Justizgebäudes erklingt und alle halten in ihrer Arbeit inne. Ich seufze innerlich. Das Justizgebäude, war das einzig erhalten gebliebene Gebäude der Stadt und gleichzeitig das verhassteste. Auf dem Weg zum großen Platz halte ich nach meiner Mutter Ausschau und geselle mich zu ihr. Gemeinsam gehen wir die Straße und schauen uns mit riesigen Augen auf dem Platz um. Vor dem dunklen Justizgebäude ist eine Bühne aufgebaut worden und dahinter hängt eine riesige Leinwand. Überall sind Lautsprecher verteilt und auf der Bühne steht ein einziges Mikrofon. Langsam füllt sich der Platz. Meine Mutter und ich stehen ziemlich in der Mitte, meinen Bruder kann ich nicht finden. Er ist wahrscheinlich bei Talah. Das Gemurmel auf dem ganzen Platz verstummt, als Carter auf die Bühne steigt und gegen das Mikro klopft.

>> Einen schönen guten Morgen Bewohner von Distrikt 11. Wir begrüßen heute einen Gast. << er zeigte mit einer ausladenden Geste hinter sich. >> Jenna Clark, aus dem Kapitol. << Carter klatscht, als eine in schrillen Farben gekleidete Frau die Bühne betritt, doch die Menge bleibt Stumm. Es ist lächerlich die Frau in ihren teuren Kapitolklamotten hier unter uns zu sehen. Wir tragen alle Grau- und Brauntöne doch sie übertrifft alles. Mrs. Clark trägt einen Tutu ähnlichen hellorangenen Rock mit einer gelben Korsage. Ihre Haare sind zu einer Art Turm hochgesteckt und leuchten in einem grellen grün. Alle starren sie feindselig an, was sie zu bemerken scheint. Mit kleinen Tippelschritten geht sie auf ihren pinken Pumps zum Mikrofon und schiebt Carter energisch zur Seite. >> Einen wunder-, wunderschönen guten Morgen Distrikt 11! << , trällert sie fröhlich ins Mikro. Ich trete von einem Fuß auf den anderen und weiß nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll. >> Ich bin extra aus dem fernen Kapitol zu euch gekommen, um große Neuigkeiten anzukündigen! Wie ihr sicher sehen könnt, werden hier gerade zwei riesige Lostrommeln auf die Bühne gebracht. Eine für die Jungen und eine für die Mädchen. << Alle starren verwirrt zur Bühne hoch als die beiden Lostrommeln mit Mühen der Friedenswächter hinaufgehoben werden. Wozu braucht man denn bitte Lostrommeln? >> Wir werden jetzt ein Mädchen und einen Jungen im Alter von 12 bis 18 Jahren auslosen und diese beiden erwartet dann eine ganz tolle Überraschung! << Mrs. Clark geht zu der ersten Trommel und steckt die Hand hinein und wühlt in den vielen Zetteln. Jugendliche im Alter von 12 bis 18. Das heißt mein Name ist auch darin. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, doch die meisten anderen lächeln inzwischen und sind gespannt, wer das Glück haben wird, gelost zu werden. Als erstes wird ein Zettel aus der blauen Lostrommel gezogen. Mrs. Clark geht wieder zum Mikrofon. Ihre Schritte hallen über den ganzen Platz, so still ist es im Moment.

>> Und unser erstes Tribut ist … Dallas Bright! << Ich kenne Dallas, er ist ein Jahr jünger als ich. Aber was soll denn Tribut bedeuten? Mir läuft es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Egal was da vorne passiert, ich bete, dass ich nicht ausgelost werde. Dallas wird von Friedenswächtern zur Bühne geleitet und strahlt mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Vor einer Woche haben wir noch Krieg gegen das Kapitol geführt und jetzt beschenken sie uns und machen uns Überraschungen? Mrs. Clark geht zu der roten Lostrommel und lässt dramatisch langsam ihre Hand hinein gleiten und zieht einen Zettel heraus. Die Menge ist wieder ganz still geworden. Langsam geht sie zurück zum Mikro und entfaltet den Zettel. >> Unser erstes weibliches Tribut aus Distrikt 11 ist … Taylor Jones! << Ich erstarre. Alle Blicke werden auf mich gerichtet. Die meisten Leute lächeln mich an und nicken mir zu. Ein paar Wenige applaudieren sogar. Doch dann sehe ich ein Gesicht aus der Menge auftauchen. Es ist Jem. Er lacht nicht. Seine Augen sind genauso besorgt wie meine, er weiß auch, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Doch bevor ich mit ihm reden kann, werde ich von zwei Friedenswächtern gepackt und zur Bühne geschliffen. Die Zuschauer schauen mich verständnislos, manche neidisch an. Als wöllten sie meinen Platz einnehmen, weil ich mich nicht darüber freue. Als ich neben Mrs. Clark auf der Bühne stehe lassen mich die Männer los. Stumm und ausdruckslos schaue ich in die Menge. Ich sehe meine Mutter an, die mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu mir hinaufsieht. >> Da wir jetzt unsere Tribute haben, werden wir uns jetzt einen Film anschauen, der alle Fragen erklärt. << Wir drehen uns alle zur Leinwand um, auf der riesig groß Präsident Flynt erscheint, was mich zurückschrecken lässt. Der Film startet und er beginnt zu reden:

>>An alle Distrikte in Panem. Ihr alle habt euch auf euren jeweiligen großen Plätzen versammelt und die Tribute wurden bereits ausgelost. Ihr alle fragt euch wahrscheinlich was das alles soll, also erkläre ich es euch. Dem Mädchen und dem Jungen die jetzt auf eurer Bühne stehen, wird die große Ehre zu Teil, das erste Tribut eures Distriktes zu sein. Insgesamt seid ihr jetzt 24 Jugendliche. Ihr werdet alle ins Kapitol kommen. Wir veranstalten dieses Jahr ein ganz besonderes Fest, das es noch viele Jahrhunderte jährlich geben wird. Dieses Jahr werden das erste Mal die Hungerspiele veranstaltet und euch Tributen wird die Ehre zu Teil daran teil zu nehmen. Ihr alle werdet in eine riesige Arena geschickt und werdet euch bis auf den Tod bekämpfen. Am Ende wird ein Sieger daraus hervorgehen, der mit Reichtum und Ehre überschüttet wird. <<  
Flynt lächelt noch ein Mal in die Kamera und der Film ist zu Ende. Ich stehe steif auf der Bühne und blicke zu meiner Mutter. Das Lächeln ist verschwunden. Keiner lächelt mehr. Alle starren in Ungläubigkeit auf die jetzt wieder weiße Leinwand. Die Geräusche um mich herum sind dumpf, als mein Gehirn versucht zu verarbeiten, was ich gerade gehört habe. Bis auf den Tod. Ich starre weiter meine Mutter an, als ich einen entsetzlichen Schrei höre. Es ist Jem. >> Tay, NEIN! << Ich werde von hinten gepackt und zusammen mit einem genauso entsetzten Dallas über die Bühne zum Justizgebäude gezerrt. Als ich versuche mich loszureißen und nach meinem Messer zu greifen, kommen vier weitere Friedenswächter dazu und halten mich fest. Sie müssen mich quasi tragend in das dunkle Gebäude zerren, während ich nach meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder schreie, bis die schweren Eichentüren hinter mir zuknallen und der Lärm vom Platz abrupt verstummt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

 

Ich schreie noch, als die schweren Türen längst geschlossen sind und mich draußen niemand mehr hören kann. Ich habe panische Angst, obwohl ich noch nicht ganz realisiert habe, was gerade passiert. Die Friedenswächter lassen mich plötzlich abrupt fallen und ich lande auf einem weichen Sofa. Sie stürmen aus dem Raum und schließen die Tür hinter sich ab. Ich verstumme und blicke ausdruckslos auf die Tür. Alles ist still und ich höre mein Herz laut in meiner Brust pochen. Die Hungerspiele. Kämpfen bis auf den Tod. Es ist das, was ich befürchtet habe, das hat sich Präsident Flynt ausgedacht, um uns zu bestrafen. Und laut dem, was er gesagt hat, wird es die Hungerspiele noch viele Jahre geben. Ich habe also die Ehre, das erste Tribut meines Distrikts zu sein. Eine tolle Ehre ist das, ich kann drauf verzichten, vor der Kamera in einem bescheuerten Spiel zu sterben! Ein hysterisches Lachen entweicht meinen Lippen. Das hier war kein Vergleich zu den Kämpfen. Bei den Kämpfen wusste ich, was ich wollte, ich hatte kein Problem damit, einem Friedenswächter ein Messer ins Herz zu rammen. Das hier ist etwas komplett anderes. Das hier ist Psychoterror. Das Kapitol schlägt zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. 1. Die Jugendlichen werden unterdrückt und daran gehindert Aufstände zu organisieren, indem ihnen Angst gemacht wird. Und 2. Die Erwachsenen werden unterdrückt, indem ihnen die Kinder weggenommen werden.

Stumm starre ich auf die verzierte große Eichentür. Ich war noch nie im Justizgebäude und schaue mich um. Der Reichtum aus diesem Raum schreit einem regelrecht ins Gesicht. Allein von einem Glas, das auf dem Tisch steht, hätte man eine ganze Familie einen Monat lang ernähren können. Dieser Raum widert mich an. Die Wände sind mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt und der Boden ist mit teuren roten Teppichen bedeckt. Alles wirkt eng zusammengedrückt und einschüchternd.

Die große Tür schwingt auf und mein Bruder kommt hineingestürzt. Stumm stehe ich auf und er schließt mich in seine Arme. Ich atme seinen vertrauten Geruch ein und lege meinen Kopf in die Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulterblatt. >> Es wird alles gut, Tay <<, flüstert er mir zu. Ich blicke ihm in die Augen, die rot geschwollen sind. Er hat also geweint. Er wischt mit dem Daumen über mein Gesicht. Ich berühre mit einem Finger meine Wange, die ganz feucht ist. >> Nichts wird gut. Ich werde sterben und das weißt du! Jeder beliebige Junge aus einem anderen Distrikt kann mich umbringen. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass es einen Sieger geben wird, wir kommen nicht so einfach davon. << Ich schaue ihm tief in die traurigen großen Augen. Ich kann in seinem Blick sehen, dass er es auch weiß. Er zieht mich wieder näher zu sich und flüstert in mein Haar: >> Sie lassen Mutter nicht mehr zu dir. Sie haben gesagt „nur ein Besucher“. Mum hat gesagt, ich soll gehen… Tay, ich werde dich wieder sehen! Du wirst das gewinnen! Du kannst klettern und mit Messern umgehen! Du weißt, wie man tötet, Tay! << Er drückt mich noch fester, sodass ich kaum noch Luft bekomme, aber das stört mich nicht. Ich spüre wie sein Körper zittert. Nein, Moment, ich zittere. >> J- Jem, das ist nicht das G- Gleiche! Das waren F- Friedenswächter! Ich hatte einen Grund zu t- töten! Das werden ganz normale Jugendliche sein wie ich! << Jem blickt mir fest in die Augen, als die Tür wieder aufgeht und zwei Friedenswächter ihn aus dem Raum ziehen. >> Tay, ich glaub an … << Die Tür schlägt zu, noch ehe er ausreden kann. Kraftlos sinke ich wieder aufs Sofa. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sehe. Ich weiß es einfach.

Ich wehre mich nicht mehr gegen die Friedenswächter, als sie mich in Richtung Bahnhof zerren. Die Straßen sind leer. Kein Mensch, außer unserer kleinen Gruppe, ist mehr zu sehen. Alle sind nach Hause gegangen und leben ihr Leben weiter. Ich und Dallas werden auf den modernen Hochgeschwindigkeitszug aus dem Kapitol zugeschoben. Jenna Clark stöckelt in ihren pinken Pumps hinter uns her. Ich warte schon darauf, dass sie über einen Stein stolpert und der Länge nach auf den Boden fällt. Leider tut sie mir diesen Gefallen nicht. Bevor ich in den Zug steige blicke ich noch einmal auf meine Heimat. Die zerstörten Straßen, das Justizgebäude, die Bretterhütten und die Obstbaumplantagen hinter der Stadt. All das werde ich nie wieder sehen. 

Die Fenster der letzten drei Wagons sind schwarz verhängt und auf allen drei ist in schwarz die Zahl 12 zu sehen. Ich schaue den Zug entlang nach vorne. Drei Wagons für jeden Distrikt, bis ganz nach vorne, wo eine Eins auf den Wagons steht. Ich werde in den Wagon mit der Nummer 11 geschubst und bevor sich die Türen schließen, sehe ich Jem. Er steht am Rande des Bahnhofs mit einem traurigen Lächeln im Gesicht. Ich starre ihn an und merke mir jeden Zentimeter seines Gesichts, das meinem so ähnlich ist. Die Türen des Zuges schlagen zu und augenblicklich setzt er sich in Bewegung.

Es geht alles so schnell. So schnell, dass ich nicht mehr mitkomme. 1. Ich bin auf dem Weg ins Kapitol. 2. Flynt lässt seinen Zorn an uns Jugendlichen aus. 3. Ich bin in einem Zug mit allen anderen Tributen. 4. Ich werde meine Familie nie wieder sehen. 5. Ich werde sterben.

Die Friedenswächter gehen zusammen mit Dallas voran in das Abteil. Ich bleibe wie erstarrt stehen. Mrs. Clark schubst mich leicht von hinten an. >> Na los kleine, du willst doch nicht hier in diesem ärmlichen Flur stehen bleiben! << Und ob ich das will! Ich will nicht in diese Abteil gehen. Mit jedem Schritt, gehe ich meinem Tod entgegen, das will ich nicht! Ich bin nicht bereit dazu! Im Krieg war ich bereit. Ich habe getötet, um mich zu verteidigen und für unsere Freiheit zu kämpfen, ich war bereit dafür zu sterben. Aber mein Tod wird nun sinnlos sein, aus reiner Willkür der Machthaber heraus. Ich werde von Jenna in das luxuriöse Abteil geschoben. Die Friedenswächter sind verschwunden. Dallas sitzt an einem Tisch, der mit so vielen Speisen bedeckt ist, dass ich sie gar nicht zählen kann. Jenna setzt sich und zeigt auf den Stuhl neben sich. Langsam setzte ich mich hin und starre auf meine Hände. Ich kann nichts essen, allein von dem Geruch wird mir übel, weil ich so lange von nur so wenig gelebt habe. Ich starre Dallas an, der alles in sich hineinstopft. Er sieht aus, wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten, dass sich über alles freut, was es vorgesetzt bekommt. Er ist nur ein Jahr jünger als ich, aber er musste nicht kämpfen, er ist immer noch der kleine 17 jährige Junge, mit dem ich früher im Sandkasten gespielt habe. Ich habe mich verändert, viel zu sehr. Ich nehme mir ein Brötchen und knabbere daran herum, als Jenna das Wort ergreift. >> Also ihr beiden, ich soll euch jetzt alle Fragen beantworten, die ihr habt. << Ich und Dallas schauen ihr beide direkt ins Gesicht. Erst, wenn man sie von nahem betrachtet, sieht man die kleinen Fältchen in ihrem Gesicht und die überschminkten Augenringe. Ich muss innerlich lächeln, denn das heißt, dass auch das Kapitol nicht vor dem Krieg davon gekommen ist.

>> Ehm, also wir sollen ja in dieses Arena-Ding, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Was wird da passieren? << Es erstaunt mich, dass Dallas seinen Mund während dem Essen überhaupt aufbekommt. Ich schaue Jenna an, die scheinbar überlegt, was sie uns erzählen darf. >> Ihr werdet alle gleichzeitig in die Arena gebracht. Ihr steht dann in einem großen Kreis um ein Füllhorn, in dem Waffen und wichtige Dinge zum Überleben sind. Sobald der Gong ertönt, könnt ihr von euren Platten runter und tun und lassen, was ihr wollt, egal ob ihr wegrennt, oder euch Sachen vom Füllhorn schnappt, das wichtigste ist, dass ihr überlebt! << Sie schaut uns tief und ernst in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich sie als einen Menschen. Das dümmliche Grinsen ist von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und man kann in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie es ernst meint. >> Hört mir jetzt genau zu! Wenn ihr im Nahkampf nicht gut seid, dann rennt weg, rennt so schnell ihr könnt weg vom Füllhorn! Und nehmt euch in acht, vor allem, dass ihr nicht genau kennt. Alles kann etwas anderes sein als es scheint. << Sie hat ihre Stimme gesenkt und hat sich über den Tisch zu mir und Dallas gebeugt. Als die Tür aufgeht und ein Mann Mitte 30 den Raum betritt, verwandelt sich Jenna wieder in das dümmlich grinsende Mädchen und lehnt sich entspannt zurück. >> Morgen, Seiks! <<  
>> Guten Morgen, Jenna. << Seiks setzt sich auf den Platz neben mich und beginnt seinen Teller vollzuladen. >> Also ihr beiden, Taylor und Dallas, oder? << Wir beide nicken. >> Ich bin Seiks, ich bin der Mentor für Dallas und Jenna ist der Mentor für Taylor. Wir beide leiten euch durch die Trainingsphasen, bis ihr in der Arena steht. Dann seid ihr auf euch allein gestellt. Wir halten in wenigen Minuten in Distrikt 10 und danach in den anderen Distrikten und sammeln die anderen Tribute ein. Heute Abend im Kapitol werdet ihr den Zuschauern vorgestellt und bekommt vorher eure eigenen Stylisten. Habt ihr sonst noch Fragen? << Er schmeißt uns die Wörter regelrecht ins Gesicht und erstickt alle Fragen im Keim. Er hat eiskalte blaue Augen, die kalt unseren Blick erwidern.

Ich sage, dass ich keinen Hunger mehr habe und gehe in den nächsten Wagon bis zu einer Tür mit meinem Namen darauf. Ich schiebe sie auf und finde mich in einem kleinen, aber ungeheuer luxuriösen Zimmer wieder. Eine Wand besteht aus einem Schrank und an der Seite stehen ein Bett und eine Tür, die wahrscheinlich zu einem Badezimmer führt. Ich blicke aus dem Fenster, auf eine unbekannte Landschaft. Wir sind nicht mehr in 11, die Obstplantagen sind verschwunden und sind durch dunkle Kiefernwälder ersetzt worden. Ich gehe näher ans Fenster, als diese plötzlich verdunkelt werden und ich nichts mehr sehen kann. Der Zug verlangsamt sich. Wir sind wohl in 10 angekommen. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und starre auf die Muster auf dem Teppich. So geht es noch viele Male weiter. Die Fenster werden jedes Mal wieder verdunkelt, wenn die Tribute aus einem anderen Distrikt eingesammelt werden. Den ganzen Tag sitze ich dort und versuche alles zu verarbeiten, als der Zug plötzlich anhält. Ich schaue aus meinem Zimmer heraus und sehe Jenna im Gang. >>Jenna, warum hält der Zug an, obwohl die Fenster noch offen sind? << Sie dreht sich zu mir um und lächelt wieder ihr dümmliches Lächeln, doch in ihren Augen kann ich den schlauen Glanz erkennen. >> Wir müssen tanken, bevor wir ins Kapitol können. Wir haben alle Tribute an Bord. Wenn du willst, kannst du kurz rausgehen und nochmal frische Luft schnappen. << Ich nicke und gehe in Richtung Tür. Sofort stellen sich zwei Friedenswächter mit Gewehren in den Händen hinter mich. Sie folgen mir auf Schritt und Tritt, als ich aus dem Zug steige. Um mich herum erstreckt sich eine riesige Grasfläche mit Blumen. Der Anblick ist wunderschön und ich atme den Duft der Blumen ein. Ich blicke am Zug entlang, als sich die Tür des Wagons von Distrikt 1 öffnet. Ein junger Mann mit leuchtend blonden Haare und fast weißer Haut steigt aus, gefolgt von zwei Friedenswächtern.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich ziehe überrascht die Luft ein. Auch wenn er so weit entfernt ist, sehe ich seine strahlenden blauen Augen. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben jemanden mit so heller Haut, blonden Haaren und solchen Augen gesehen. Plötzlich greifen mich die Männer von hinten und wollen mich wieder in den Zug ziehen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich bin nicht bereit dazu den Blick von diesem Jungen abzuwenden, also wehre ich mich. Doch ich habe gegen die beiden muskelbepackten Riesen keine Chance. Ehe ich mich versehe, knallen die Türen vor mir zu, das Gesicht des Jungen immer noch vor meinen Augen. Die Männer schubsen mich in Richtung Speisewagon. Als sie mich loslassen, taumele ich von ihnen weg und betrete den nächsten Raum. Jenna sitzt in einem der mit Samt überzogenen Sofas und winkt mich heran. >> Taylor, Schatz, was ist passiert? << >> Nichts. << Ich lasse mich auf die gegenüberliegende Couch fallen. Jenna schaut mich besorgt an, aber als ich keine Anstalten mache, zu reden, wendet sie sich wieder ihrer Zeitschrift zu. >> Wir sind in wenigen Minuten im Kapitol. Also genieße die wenigen Augenblicke in Ruhe und lehn dich zurück. << Ich mache, was sie gesagt hat und schaue aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich wird alles dunkel und setzte mich kerzengerade auf. >> Ist nur der große Tunnel, Schatz. <<, murmelt Jenna. Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Fenster. Dunkle Steinwände sausen am Zug vorbei. Auf einmal wird es schlagartig hell und ich werde so geblendet, dass ich einige Schritte zurücktaumele. Als sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt haben, sehe ich die größte Stadt vor mir, die ich je gesehen habe. Riesige Hochhäuser türmen sich in den Himmel auf und alle Straßen sind schwarz vor Menschen. Der Zug fährt in einen riesigen Bahnhof ein und ich sehe unendlich viele Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig, die mir und den anderen Tributen zujubeln und klatschen. Sie alle sind so bunt und schrill, wie Jenna angezogen und sehen allesamt total merkwürdig aus. >> Du musst jetzt aussteigen und zu deinem Stylisten. <<, unterbricht mich Seiks scharfe Stimme. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und folge seine Handgeste in den Flur. Er öffnet die Tür und vor mir tut sich ein schwarzer Stofftunnel auf. Wir sollen die anderen Tribute anscheinend nicht sehen. Seiks geht so dicht hinter mir, sodass ich seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken spüren kann. Ich beschleunige meine Schritte, um Abstand zwischen mich und ihn zu bringen. Irgendetwas an ihm ist bedrohlich. Sein Lächeln wirkt aufgesetzt und seine Augen sind eiskalt, als wöllten sie einen mit einem einzigen Blick töten.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

 

Ich liege, nur mit einer Art Nachthemd bekleidet, auf einer kalten Metallliege. Der ganze Raum ist weiß und riecht steril. Ich fühle mich unwohl, einfach hier zu liegen. Ich bin verwundbar und mitten im Kapitol, das hätte ich mir vor wenigen Wochen nicht im Traum denken können. Die Tür geht auf und 3 Personen betreten den Raum. Eine kleine zierliche Frau mit langen grellgrünen Haaren, ein Riese von Mann mit einer pinken Igelfrisur und eine etwas älter wirkende Frau mit violetter Haut. Die drei sehen zum schieflachen aus. >> Wir sind hier um dich auf den Status Beauty-Zero zu bringen, Taylor. Ich bin Colin, die kleine hier neben mir ist Zoey und unser violettes Fräulein hier ist Ceila. << Colin lächelt mich offen an. Nichts an ihm wirkt bedrohlich, obwohl er mehr als zwei Köpfe größer ist als ich.

Die drei machen sich ans Werk und nach zwei Stunden fühle ich mich so, als hätten sie meine alte Haut abgeschrubbt und eine neue darüber gezogen. Als ich an mir herunterblicke ist meine Haut komplett ebenmäßig. Narben, die ich von den Erntetagen habe, sind verschwunden. Ich setze mich auf und streiche mit der Hand über meinen weichen Arm und staune. Die drei Stylisten verschwinden ohne ein Wort und lassen mich wieder allein in dem kahlen Raum. Nur wenige Augenblicke später betritt ein Mann mit eiskalten Augen, und eisblauen Haaren den Raum. >> Ich bin hier, um dich in dein Kostüm einzukleiden, damit du Sponsoren bekommst. << Seine Stimme ist kalt und er zeigt nicht das mindeste Interesse an mir. Er geht zu einer Wand und legt die Hand daran. Eine Tür öffnet sich und dahinter hängt ein einzelnes Kleid. Er schaut mir dabei zu, wie ich es anziehe. Der Stoff ist weich und fühlt sich an wie Wolken auf meiner Haut. Noch nie in meinem Leben, habe ich etwas Vergleichbares angehabt. Als ich es fertig angezogen habe, kommt der blauhaarige Mann zu mir und zupft an einigen Stellen herum, bis es seiner Meinung nach perfekt sitzt. Er geht wieder zur Wand und hält wieder seine Hand daran. Dieses Mal jedoch erscheint eine große Spiegelfläche. Die Frau, die ich im Spiegel sehe, bin nicht ich. Ich trage ein orangenes Kleid, das mit einem braunen Band um meine Taille zusammengerafft ist und das über und über mit schillernden Schuppen bedeckt ist. Sie scheinen und schimmern in allen Farben des Herbstes und bringen meine dunkle Haut noch mehr zur Geltung. Meine Haare fallen in schwarzen glänzenden Wellen an meinem Rücken hinab. Der Mann, dessen Namen ich immer noch nicht weiß, hält mir zwei zierlich aussehende, goldene High Heels hin.

Sobald er gegangen ist geht die Tür schon wieder auf und Jenna betritt breit grinsend den Raum. >>Taylor, du siehst w u n d e r b a r aus! << Sie betont jeden einzelnen Buchstaben, um es noch zu unterstreichen. Sie kommt zu mir und schließt mich in die Arme, was mich erstarren lässt. >> Hör mir jetzt genau zu, ich bin auf deiner Seite. Ich hasse das Kapitol genauso, wie du es hasst. Stell nichts Dummes an, egal wo du bist, rede niemals über so etwas! Ich werde dir so gut es geht helfen. << Sie flüstert mit Dringlichkeit in mein Ohr. Sofort lehnt sie sich wieder zurück und hat wieder ihr dümmliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie macht das extra! Sie, sie ist auf meiner Seite. Ich verstehe die Leute aus dem Kapitol nicht, jeder ist so anders und doch sind sie gleich. Jenna Clark hasst das Kapitol! Ich bin nicht alleine und plötzlich bin ich froh, dass ich sie und nicht Don Seiks als Mentor habe. Sie leitet mich durch viele Gänge und ich habe schon bald die Orientierung verloren.

>>Da sind wir! << Wir stehen in einer riesigen Halle mit 12 großen Toren. Alles sieht neu und gerade erst fertiggeworden aus. Vor jedem Tor steht jeweils ein Pferdewagen, auf denen schon viele andere Tribute stehen. Das Paar aus 12 ist vollkommen mit Kohlestaub bedeckt, scheint darunter aber nackt zu sein. Die Tribute aus 4 sind nur von Fischernetzten bedeckt und die aus 3 sind komplett in blinkenden Anzügen eingehüllt. Mein Blick wandert zu dem Wagen aus 1. Der blonde Mann steht darauf, in eine goldene Rüstung mit Helm gekleidet. >> Taylor, hör auf Dean anzuglotzen, du musst zu deinem Wagen! <<, reißt mich Jennas Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Dean… ist ein schöner Name. Ich werde von Jenna zu meinem Wagen gezogen, auf dem Dallas bereits in einem Anzug steht, der genauso wie mein Kleid schimmert und glänzt. Ich stelle mich neben ihn auf den Wagen. Die ersten Tribute sind mit ihren Wagen schon draußen und die Zeit vergeht rasend wie im Flug, bis der Wagen von 10 rausfährt. >> Also, ihr beiden. Lächelt, winkt und macht das Publikum auf euch aufmerksam. Ihr schafft das! << Jenna lächelt uns zu, als sich unser Wagen in Bewegung setzt.

Das plötzliche Licht blendet mich und meine Augen gewöhnen sich nur langsam an die Helligkeit. Wir fahren durch eine Gasse, die von riesigen Tribünen umgeben ist, die voller Menschen sind. Sie Jubeln uns zu, werfen Rosen und klatschen. Ich versuche ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen zu zwingen und hebe den Arm um zu winken. Augenblicklich wird der Jubel lauter. Ich lache jetzt richtig und winke in die Menge, Dallas macht es mir gleich. Als ich beginne Kussmünder zu werfen, flippt die Menge aus und ich werde von Rosen überschüttet. Als wir einen großen Platz erreichen höre ich auf zu winken und starre nach oben auf einen riesigen Balkon. Flynt steht an einem Podium und blickt mit einer ernsten Miene auf uns alle herab. Er beginnt zu reden, doch ich kann nichts hören. Der Lärm um mich herum wird zu einem dumpfen dröhnen und ich kann nur geradeaus starren.  
Ich spüre einen Blick auf mir und drehe mich in die Richtung. Der Junge aus 1, Dean, schaut mir direkt in die Augen. Ich erwidere seinen Blick nur kurz und schaue zu Boden, als sich die Wagen wieder in Bewegung setzten und auf ein hohes Gebäude zu fahren. Die großen Tore schließen sich hinter den Wägen und Jenna kommt auf uns zugestürzt. >> Ihr beide ward fantastisch! Sie lieben euch! << Ich blicke zur Seite und wieder schaut mir Dean direkt in die Augen. Neben ihm steht ein kleineres Mädchen, vielleicht 15 Jahre alt, das mich mit Hass in den Augen anstarrt. Ich blicke von ihr zu Dean und zurück. Die beiden sehen sich verdammt ähnlich. Beide haben das hellblonde Haar, die helle Haut und die strahlenden blauen Augen, die gleiche Nase und einen verdammt ähnlichen Zug um den Mund. Ist das seine Schwester? Wenn ja, dann tut er mir leid. Oder vielmehr seine Familie, gleich zwei Kinder zu verlieren muss hart sein. Jenna zieht mich zu einem Aufzug, bis ich schließlich den Blick abwenden muss. Die Türen schließen sich und Jenna drückt auf den Knopf mit der 11. >> Taylor, hör auf 1 anzustarren. Du musst dir nicht noch extra Feinde machen, es wird schon schwer genug sein, dich heil durch die Spiele zu bringen. << Ich reiße meinen Kopf hoch und starre sie an.

>> Mich? Was ist mit Dallas? <<  
>> Dallas ist unwichtig, er ist noch ein Kind, er hat von vorneweg keine Chance. Aber du hast sie und ich will, dass du sie nutzt! Morgen im Training, zeig nichts von dem, was du kannst, übe an deinen Schwächen! Zeig erst im Einzeltraining, was du wirklich drauf hast. << Die Aufzugtüren gehen auf und ich starre Jenna entsetzt hinterher, als die den Gang entlang stöckelt, im vorbeigehen auf eine Tür zeigt und dann um die Ecke verschwindet. Ich gehe zu der Tür und öffne sie. Ein riesiger Raum, mit einer einzigen Fensterwand, einem riesigen Schrank und einem verdammt großen Bett, kommt zum Vorschein. Ich trete ein und ziehe meine High Heels aus und werfe sie in eine Ecke. Ich geh zum Fenster und schaue auf die Straße unterhalb des Gebäudes. Auch wenn es dunkel ist, tummeln sich noch viele Menschen auf der Straße. Sie alle sehen aus wie kleine Punkte, weil ich ziemlich weit oben im 11. Stock bin. Ich trete etwas zurück und schlüpfe aus meinem Kleid, das ich sorgfältig über einen Stuhl lege. Ich will nicht, dass es zerknittert. Ich geh durch eine Schiebetür ins Bad und wasche mir mein Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser. Als ich die Schminke soweit los bin trete ich vor den riesigen Schrank. Die gesamte Kleidung ist in stahlenden bunten Farben gehalten. Ich muss eine halbe Stunde lang suchen, bis ich ein einfaches gelbes T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und eine schwarze eng anliegende Hose finde. Ich höre ein Klopfen an der Tür und Jenna, die mich zum Essen ruft.

Das Esszimmer und das Wohnzimmer sind riesig. Mein altes Haus hätte vier Mal hinein gepasst. Das Kapitol denkt in ganz anderen Maßstäben als wir. Ich setze mich neben Jenna, gegenüber sitzt Dallas und daneben Seiks. Ich bekomme die Sätze von Jenna einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, dass Dallas keine Chance hat. Er muss es wenigstens versuchen, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann soll wenigstens er heil nach Hause kommen. Auf dem Tisch ist massenhaft Essen, doch ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich knabbere wieder an einem Brötchen herum und bin tief in meinen Gedanken versunken. Nur noch 3 Tage, bis ich in die Arena muss. Morgen und übermorgen sind die Trainingsstunden und Interviews und dann werde ich in der Arena stehen. >> Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr, ich geh zu meinem Raum. << Jenna ruft mir noch irgendetwas hinterher, aber ich höre nicht zu. Alles fühlt sich taub an, als wäre das hier nur ein böser Traum und ich wache jeden Moment auf und mein Bruder und meine Mutter liegen schlafend neben mir. Aber das passiert nicht. Ich gehe bis zum Ende des Flures und öffne die letzte Tür. Dahinter befindet sich eine dunkle Treppe. Wahrscheinlich konnte man von hier in jedes Stockwerk gelangen, falls die Aufzüge nicht funktionieren. Ich gehe die erste Treppe nach oben, bis zu einer Tür mit der Ziffer 12. Ich geh weiter nach oben und öffne die Tür. Ich befinde mich auf dem Dach des Gebäudes. Wind weht mir entgegen und bläst die Locken aus meinem Gesicht. Ich atme die frische, klare und kalte Nachtluft ein und gehe zum Geländer. Ich kann einen großen Teil der Stadt überblicken und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass der Anblick wunderschön ist.

Neben mir befindet sich eine Art Garten. Ich setze mich auf eine Bank, ziehe die Knie an mein Kinn und schlinge meine Arme um mich. So sitze ich mehrere Stunden, bis ich anfange zu zittern. Es ist kühler geworden und der Wind pfeift um meine Ohren. Ich gehe die Treppen zu meinem Stockwerk hinunter und überlege kurz, ob ich nachsehen soll, wohin ich über diese Treppe noch gelangen kann, verwerfe diese Idee aber gleich wieder. Müdigkeit überkommt mich und ich schlurfe leide zu meinem Raum. Dort angekommen lasse ich mich aufs Bett fallen und falle in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich von lautem Klopfen an meiner Tür geweckt. Ich setze mich auf und presse meine Hand an die Stirn, die höllisch wehtut. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich keine Sekunde geschlafen. Ich stehe taumelnd auf und mache mich im Bad fertig. Nachdem ich mich gefühlte 100 Mal in der Dusche verbrüht habe, gebe ich es auf, das warme oder kalte Wasser zu finden. Als ich zurück in mein Zimmer gehe, liegt auf dem Bett ein Gelb/schwarzes Trainingsshirt mit einer 11 darauf und eine schwarze Hose. Ich ziehe alles an und gehe in den Flur. Dallas und Jenna sind schon im Aufzug und winken mich heran. >> Denkt dran, was ich euch erzählt habe, versucht erst eure Schwächen zu trainieren und haltet euch von den anderen Tributen fern! << Bei ihren letzten Worten schaut mir Jenna direkt in die Augen. Ich nicke nur und wende den Blick ab, ich hab sie verstanden. Ich und Dallas sind die letzten, die ankommen und reihen uns in den Kreis um eine kleine Brünette ein.

>> Herzlich willkommen, Tribute, zu unserem ersten Trainingstag. Ihr seht hier die vielen Stationen, an ihnen könnt ihr euch frei bewegen und machen was ihr wollt. Wenn ihr Kampftechniken übt, dann tut das mit den Übungsleitern und NICHT mit anderen Tributen. Dazu habt ihr in der Arena noch genug Zeit! << Mit einem knappen Nicken verschwindet sie aus der Halle und die einzelnen Tribute verteilen sich auf die Stationen. Auf einer Empore sitzen die ganzen Spielmacher und vergnügen sich. Sie essen, trinken und unterhalten sich. Sie machen alles, außer uns zuzuschauen. Ich blicke mich um und überlege, was ich ausprobieren könnte und wende mich zum Bogenschießstand, an dem bereits das Mädchen aus Distrikt 7 steht. Ich beobachte sie und muss zugeben, dass sie richtig gut schießt. Sie trifft fast immer ins Schwarze. Vor ihr muss ich mich in der Arena in Acht nehmen, falls sie einen Bogen in die Hand bekommt.

Ich nehme einen Bogen in die Hand und spanne probehalber die Sehne. Ich nehme mir einen Pfeil und stelle mich an die Markierung. Das Mädchen aus 7 neben mir, schießt einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab, in einer Geschwindigkeit, die mir Angst macht. Zum Glück habe ich früher mit meinem Bruder Messer werfen trainiert. Vielleicht wird mir das in der Arena helfen.  
Ich lege den Pfeil ein und spanne die Sehne. Ich atme tief ein und lasse den Pfeil beim ausatmen los. Er saust circa 3 Meter neben der Zielscheibe vorbei und landet einige Meter weiter hinten in der Wand. Ich seufze und probiere es noch einige Mal. Als ich kurz vorm Aufgeben bin spüre ich Wärme an meinem Rücken. Arme umgreifen mich von hinten und halten für mich den Bogen in die richtige Position. Die hellen Hände umfassen meine und spannen zusammen mit mir die Sehne. >> Du musst immer höher zielen, als du eigentlich treffen willst, weil der Pfeil macht einen Bogen in der Luft. << Als er mir ins Ohr flüstert, läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ich spanne zusammen mit ihm die Sehne, ziele höher und lasse los.

Der Pfeil trifft zitternd genau die Mitte der Zielscheibe. Ich keuche auf und kann nicht glauben, dass ich das geschafft habe. Ein Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen, als ich mich umdrehe um dem Unbekannten zu danken, finde ich mich dem Jungen mit den blonden Haaren, der hellen Haut und den wunderschönen blauen Augen gegenüber.

Dean..


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

 

>> D- Dean. Erm danke. << ich senke meinen Blick, ich kann ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. >> Du kennst meinen Namen! << Seine Stimme klingt erstaunt und als ich wieder nach oben schaue, sehe ich Überraschung in seinen Augen. >>Ja, Jenna hat ihn mir gesagt. <<   
>>Jenna? Deine Mentorin?<< Ich nicke. >> Mir hat niemand gesagt wie du heißt. <> Ich heiße übrigens Taylor. << Ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen, schieße ich weiter meine Pfeile, die jedes Mal weit vom Ziel entfernt sind.

Dean weicht keinen Schritt zurück. Noch immer spüre ich seine Wärme an meinem Rücken. Warum kann er nicht einfach verschwinden? Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass seine Nähe etwas in mir auslöst, aber ich will es nicht. Ich spüre seinen Atem an meinem Ohr und mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. >> Taylor, immer schön nach oben Zielen, du schaffst das! <<, flüstert er mir ins Ohr und im nächsten Augenblick ist die Wärme an meinem Rücken verschwunden. Ich drehe mich um, aber er steht schon einige Meter entfernt bei dem Mädchen aus seinem Distrikt.

Jetzt schaffe ich es gar nicht mehr auch nur eine der Scheiben zu treffen. Ich hänge den Bogen an seine Halterung zurück und wende mich der nächstbesten Station zu. Der Mann, der dort sitzt, lächelt mich freundlich an und scheint sich zu freuen, dass auch mal jemand zu ihm kommt. Ich setzte mich zu ihm und er zeigt mir mehrere einfache Knoten, mit denen man Schlingen und Fallen bauen kann. Bei jeder meiner Bewegungen spüre ich Deans Blick auf mir. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was er von mir will. Er will sich bestimmt nur mit mir anfreunden, damit er in der Arena eine bessere Show abziehen kann. Ich schüttele den Kopf und will meine Gedanken frei bekommen.

Ich sitze wieder auf einer Bank auf dem Dach. Die Knie angezogen und meine Arme um meinen Körper geschlungen. Der Wind weht laut um mich herum, doch das ist mir egal. In 2 Tagen bin ich in der Arena, in 2 Tagen kann ich tot sein. Ich blicke in den Himmel und hoffe die Sterne sehen zu können, doch die Stadt ist zu hell, sodass der Himmel nur grau aussieht. Ich vermisse die Sterne. Sie gehören zu meinem Zuhause, wie meine Mutter und mein Bruder. Ich schließe die Augen und Atme den Wind ein, der laut um mich herum bläst. Ich schreie auf, als ich meinen Blick wieder senke und weiche zurück. Direkt vor mir sitzt Dean im Schneidersitz. Er sieht die Angst in meinen Augen. >> Hey, hey, Taylor, alles ist gut, es passiert nichts. << Ich rutsche wieder zurück in meine sitzende Position. >> Was machst du hier? <<   
>> Ich sitze auf dem Dach und genieße die frische Luft, genau wie du. << Ich starre ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich die einzige bin, die die Treppe entdeckt hatte. >> Ja, schon klar, aber wieso genau vor mir? << Er lächelt, was meinen Atem stocken lässt. >> Ich habe hier eine richtig schöne Aussicht. << Mir steigt Hitze in die Wangen und ich wende den Blick ab. Ich atme tief ein und schaue ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Mein Blick ist kalt und er schreckt ein bisschen zurück. 

>> Was willst du eigentlich von mir? Willst du mich als Freundin gewinnen und mich dann in der Arena umbringen, damit du eine bessere Show bekommst? Ich werde nicht schlau aus dir! << Ich kann Verwirrung, aber auch Schmerz in seinem Blick sehen. Wieso Schmerz? >> Ich werde dich nicht umbringen! Ich könnte es nicht. Ich weiß, ich kenne dich nicht wirklich, aber ich mag dich und ich will dich besser kennenlernen! << Er legt seine helle Hand über meine Dunkle, die ich verkrampfe. Er sagt er mag mich? Er ist mein Gegner! Er darf mich nicht mögen! >> Ich, ich kann das nicht! Unter anderen Umständen ja, ja! Aber nicht so, wir sind in 2 Tagen in der Arena! << Ich springe auf und entziehe ihm meine Hand. >> Dean, es, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann es mir nicht leisten in den Spielen schwach da zustehen! Es tut mir ehrlich leid! << Mit diesen Worten stürme ich vom Dach und lasse einen Verwirrten Dean hinter mir zurück. Ich stürme die Treppe hinunter, durch den Flur und schlage die Tür zu meinem Zimmer zu.

Ich kann die restliche Nacht nicht schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen sind die Interviews und danach das Einzeltraining. Als Jenna am Morgen an die Tür klopft, sitze ich noch immer wach im Bett. Ich gehe ins Bad und schaue einem ausgemergelten Mädchen mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen ins Gesicht. Ich stelle mich unter die Dusche und drücke irgendwelche Knöpfe. Wieder verbrühe ich mich, danach kommt eiskaltes Wasser, doch das alles kümmert mich nicht. Dem Essen schenke ich das erste Mal richtig Aufmerksamkeit. Ich tunke ein Stückchen Brötchen in den heißen Kakao nach dem anderen. Jenna, Dallas und Seiks gucken mich komisch an, weil ich mich so vollstopfe. 

Dieses Mal bekomme ich meinen blauhaarigen Stylisten gar nicht zu Gesicht. Colin, Zoey und Ceila kleiden mich in ein einfaches gelbes Kleid, das mir bis knapp zum Knie reicht. Meine Haare werden zurückgesteckt und ich bekomme schlichte goldene Ballerinas. Im Gegensatz zu meinem ersten Kleid ist dieses hier sehr einfach gehalten und doch sehe ich mir im Spiegelbild nicht ähnlich. Ich wirke mit der Schminke und dem Kleid viel Jünger, als ich eigentlich bin. Auch Dallas ist dieses Mal schlicht in einen schwarzen Anzug mit gelbem Hemd gekleidet. Jenna und Seiks begleiten uns bis zu den Interviews. Die Tribute stehen der Reihe nach den Distrikten, mit dem Jungen zuerst, in einer Reihe. Ich halte meinen Blick gesenkt und will nur auf das Interview warten. Ich spüre wieder Deans Blick auf mir, doch ich starre weiter auf meine Schuhspitzen. Dean ist als erstes an der Reihe. Als er neben dem Moderator Cellan sitzt hebe ich den Blick zum Bildschirm.

>> Begrüßen sie Dean Kennedy aus Distrikt 1! << Die Menge tobt und applaudiert. >> Also Dean, was gefällt dir am Kapitol am Meisten? <<

>> Was gefällt mir am Meisten. Hm, das ist schwer zu entscheiden. Aber ich würde sagen definitiv das Essen! <<

>> Wir haben also gutes Essen, Leute! << Cellan lacht in die Menge, die applaudiert und schreit. >> Dean du kommst aus Distrikt 1 und bist damit einer der Favoriten auf den Sieg. Gibt es bei dir in deinem Distrikt ein Mädchen, für das du die Spiele gewinnen willst? <<

>> Nein, da ist niemand. << Dean schaut direkt in die Kamera und sein Blick scheint sich in meinen zu bohren.

>> Niemand? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass da niemand ist, für den du das hier gewinnen willst. <<

>> Naja, es gibt da schon jemanden. << Er rutscht unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

>> Na, siehst du. Dann wirst du die Spiele für sie gewinnen! <<

>> Das geht leider schlecht. << Cellan wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu also fährt er fort. >> Sie ist auch hier. <<

>> Oh, das ändert die Sache natürlich. Sag uns, wer ist es? <<

Dean schaut direkt in meine Augen. >> Taylor Jones. <<

Der Gong ertönt und Cellan verabschiedet sich von ihm und die Menge jubelt ihm tröstend zu, als er auf der anderen Seite der Tribüne hinabsteigt.

Ich sauge geschockt die Luft ein. Ich, ich bin das Mädchen? Alle anderen Tribute starren mich an. Ich senke meinen Blick von dem Bildschirm und starre unter mich. Ich bekomme nicht mit, das alle anderen Tribute ihre Interviews hinter sich haben, bis ich von einer Frau auf die Bühne geschubst werde.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

 

 

Cellan legt mir eine Hand aufs Knie, nachdem er mich vorgestellt hat. Ich blicke in die Menge und erstarre. Es sind so viele Leute und alle lauschen gespannt auf meine ersten Worte. Ich weiß ziemlich sicher, welche Frage ich als erstes gestellt bekomme. Ich rutsche undbehaglich auf meinem Sessel hin und her und warte, dass Cellan endlich etwas sagt.

>> Also, Taylor, was hältst du von der Sache? Das mit Dean meine ich. Hast du auch Gefühle für ihn? <<

Ich schlucke den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter und antworte wahrheitsgemäß. >> Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich. Klar ich würde ihn sehr gerne besser kennen lernen, aber das ist hier ja nicht wirklich möglich. << Ich senke den Kopf und schaue auf meine Hände.

>> Kannst du dir denn vorstellen, Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln? << Er nickt mir aufmunternd zu und drückt mein Knie, um mir den richtigen Anstoß zu geben.

>> Nun ja, ich ehm. Ich würde sagen … ja. << Zum Ende des Satzes werde ich immer leiser und Cellan muss sich zu mir beugen, um mich zu verstehen.

>> Habt ihr das gehört Leute? Sie hat „Ja“ gesagt! Ich finde das so toll! Leider, leider läuft uns die Zeit davon. Taylor, was hast du deiner Familie gesagt, als du dich verabschiedet hast? <<

Ich überlege kurz, was ich sagen könnte. Ich mag es nicht öffentlich über meine privaten Angelegenheiten zu sprechen, aber ich komme wohl nicht darum herum. >> Ich habe meinem Bruder gesagt, dass ich wieder kommen werde und das hier gewinne. << Ich lächle traurig in die Kamera und plötzlich bin ich mir selber nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich überhaupt gewinnen will. Wenn ich gewinne, ist Dean tot. Wenn ich gewinne habe ich quasi alle anderen Tribute auf meinem Gewissen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir möglich wäre mit 23 Jugendlichen, die für mein Überleben sterben mussten, in meinem Kopf zu leben.

>> Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie die Spiele ausgehen. So, unsere Zeit ist auch schon wieder vorbei. Ich wünsche dir von Herzen viel Glück mit Dean und ich glaube da stimmt mir das Publikum zu! Noch einmal einen kräftigen Applaus für Taylor Jones aus Distrikt 11! <<

Ich lächele noch einmal und gehe von der Bühne. Meine Gedanken sind erstarrt, als ich zum Aufzug gehe. Ich sollte eigentlich auf Dallas warten, aber das ist mir egal. Ich drücke auf den Knopf mit der Ziffer 11 und lasse mich an der Fahrstuhlrückwand zu Boden gleiten, als sich die Türen schließen. Ich bin das Mädchen, für das Dean Gefühle hat, obwohl ich ihn doch kaum kenne. Hat er das gleiche gefühlt, als wir uns das erste Mal außerhalb des Zuges gesehen haben? Ich fahre mit den Händen über mein Gesicht und löse die vielen Spangen aus dem Haar, bis mir diese in schwarzen Wellen über Schultern und Rücken fallen. Ich gehe aus dem Lift und direkt hoch aufs Dach. Ich habe noch Zeit bis zum Einzeltraining. Die Geräusche der Stadt sind so ungewohnt für mich. Ich sitze in der hintersten Ecke des Dachgartens und schaue in den Wolkenlosen Himmel. Tränen beginnen mein Gesicht herab zu laufen. Ich kann sie nicht mehr zurück halten. Das alles ist zu viel für mich. Ich verliere meine Familie, das Kapitol rächt sich an uns und ich werde dafür sterben. Und ein kleiner Teil in meinem Kopf flüstert, dass ich wegen Dean weine. Ich lege mich auf den Boden und verliere mich in meinen Schluchzern. Ich wollte immer stark und unabhängig sein, aber ich kann es nicht. Nicht mehr.

Ich spüre warme Arme, die mich hochheben und auf eine der Bänke ablegen. Ich halte die Augen fest geschlossen, will die Welt um mich herum aussperren. Eine warme Hand wischt die Tränen von meinen Wangen und ich entspanne unter der Berührung. Die Schluchzer haben sich in Schluckauf verwandelt und die Tränen werden weniger. Ich fühle mich wie ein Wrack. Ausgelaugt, müde und ohne jeden Willen weiter zu machen. >> Taylor, komm schon mach die Augen auf. << Ich höre Deans Stimme und erschauere, doch ich schüttele den Kopf. Ich will meine Augen nicht öffnen, nie wieder. Die Welt draußen ist zu grausam. Ich bin 18 Jahre alt und müsste eigentlich noch viele Jahre Leben vor mir haben. Doch was habe ich? Höchstens 2 bis 3 Wochen noch. Dann wird irgendjemand Sieger sein und ich bin Tod.

Dean nimmt mich auf seinen Schoß und drückt mich an seine Brust. Ich mag das Gefühl, von seinem Atem an meinem Haar und den starken warmen Armen um meinen Körper. Nein! Ich darf das nicht mögen! Ich reiße die Augen auf und springe fast aus seinen Armen. Heftig atmend stehe ich, so Weit es geht von ihm weg, am Geländer. Ich schlinge meine Arme um mich selbst und beginne zu zittern. Ich darf das nicht mögen! Ich darf ihn nicht mögen! Wenn wir in der Arena sind, sind wir Feinde! Ich frage mich, wieso wir überhaupt beide auf dem Dach sind. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es den Tributen verboten ist  außerhalb des Trainings Kontakt zu den anderen Distrikten zu haben. Will das Kapitol etwa, dass ich ihn mag? Wollen sie eine bessere Show? Wenn das so ist, bin ich nicht gewillt, ihnen diesen Gefallen zu erfüllen. Auf keinen Fall! Dean stellt sich neben mich und will seine Hand auf meine Schulter legen, doch ich zucke zurück. >> Nein! <<

>> Taylor, was ist los? Du, du hast gesagt, dass du dir vorstellen könntest Gefühle für mich zu haben. Wieso stößt du mich jetzt weg? << Seine Augen wirken wie dunkelblaue traurige Ozeane.

>> Unter anderen Umständen, ja! Aber nicht so! Dean, wir sind morgen in der Arena, wir sind Feinde! << Ich schreie ihn verzweifelt an. Er muss es einfach verstehen. Ich mag ihn schon viel zu sehr, als dass es mir egal sein könnte.

>> Wir müssen keine Feinde sein! << Ich blicke ihm in die Augen und schüttele energisch den Kopf. Er versteht es nicht, es gibt nur einen Sieger, wir sind Feinde! Er kommt einen Schritt näher und ich schrecke weitere zwei Schritte zurück, um mehr Platz zwischen uns zu schaffen. Die Angst steht in meinen Augen. Ich zeige gerade meinem Feind all meine Schwächen. Ich zeige ihm, dass ich nicht so stark bin, wie ich meistens wirke und das ist alles andere als gut. Er kann all das ausnutzen, um mich besser töten zu können. Ich weiß schon jetzt, dass es für mich eines der schwersten Dinge auf der Welt sein wird auch nur zu versuchen ihn zu töten, ich kann es einfach nicht. Er kommt wieder einige Schritte näher und ich weiche weiter zurück, aber spüre plötzlich die kalte Gebäudewand in meinem Rücken. Ich kann nicht weiter von ihm weg und er kommt immer näher.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und senke den Kopf. Kann er denn nicht einfach verstehen, dass mit jedem Schritt, den er näher kommt, nur alles viel schlimmer macht?

Er hebt mein Gesicht an und plötzlich spüre ich, bevor ich mich auch nur bewegen kann, seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich erstarre und reiße die Augen auf. Dean hält mit seinen Händen mein Gesicht umschlossen, sodass ich mich nicht wegdrehen kann. Er kommt noch näher und sein Körper ist nun gegen meinen gepresst und seine Wärme umgibt mich. In meinem Kopf wirbeln lauter Gedanken hin und her, aber ich kann mich auf nichts konzentrieren. Schließlich kann ich nicht anders, als meine Arme um Deans Hals zu schlingen und seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Er fasst um meine Taille und hebt mich auf seine Schuhspitzen. Ich bin geschockt von mir selbst, dass ich das hier gerade tue. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe noch nie einen Jungen geküsst und jetzt tue ich es, obwohl ich Dean erst seit zwei Tagen kenne. Ich küsse gerade meinen Feind, aber das rückt momentan in den Hintergrund. Er unterbricht den Kuss und ich schaue hoch in sein Gesicht. Er lächelt über beide Ohren und auch ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. >> Es ist Zeit für das Einzeltraining. << Ich nicke und lächele noch mehr und küsst mich noch einmal zärtlich. Alle Konsequenzen sind mir egal, als wir zusammen die Treppe hinabgehen. Ich gehe in mein Stockwerk und kann das Grinsen nicht von meinem Gesicht wischen, so sehr ich es auch versuche.

Ich sitze zusammen mit Dallas in einem Raum und warte darauf, dass ich aufgerufen werde. Ich trommele mit meinen Fingern auf meine Oberschenkel und kann nicht still sitzen. Die Energie von dem Kuss schießt noch immer durch meinen Körper. Dallas wirft mir immer wieder komische Blicke zu. >> Was guckst du denn so blöd? <<

Er senkt schnell den Blick und schaut zur Seite. >> Ich, ich will dich ja nicht kritisieren oder so, aber ich verstehe nicht, wie du so glücklich sein kannst. << Ich schaue ihn an und sehe die Trauer in seinem Blick. >> Dallas ich bin nicht glücklich über meine Situation, oder darüber, dass ich wahrscheinlich alles verliere, aber ich hab begriffen, dass es viel einfacher ist, wenn man versucht das Beste aus allem zu machen. << Ich lächele ihn an und auch seine Miene hellt sich ein bisschen auf.

Dann sagt eine weibliche Stimme über die Lautsprecher: >> Dallas Bright bitte zum Einzeltraining! << Dallas schaut mich noch einmal an und geht dann durch die große Tür, die sich direkt hinter ihm schließt. Ich sitze allein mit meinen Gedanken in dem kleinen Raum. Ich werde langsam ungeduldig und will das Training endlich hinter mich bringen. Später heute Abend werden dann die Punktzahlen verkündet, die sich aus den einzelnen Leistungen ergeben. Die Punkteskala geht von 1 bis 12. Nach über einer halben Stunde sitze ich noch immer auf dem Stuhl. Lange kann ich nicht mehr stillhalten. Endlich ruft mich die Stimme auf und ich gehe durch die Tür. Ich muss erst die ganze Halle durchqueren, bis ich vor der Empore der Spielmacher stehe. >> Taylor Jones, Distrikt 11. << Sie nicken mir zu und ich gehe zu den Messern, die auf einem Tisch ausliegen. Ich nehme mir ein leicht gebogenes und stelle mich auf die Markierung. Das ist das, was ich kann, Messerwerfen und klettern. Ich werfe mehrere Messer direkt nach einander und treffe die jeweiligen Zielscheiben in die Mitte. Doch zu meinem Erstaunen schauen mir die Spielmacher nicht mal zu. Die meisten sind betrunken oder sind zu tief in ihre Gespräche vertieft.

Ich schätze die Höhe der Empore auf circa 2 Meter. Das könnte gehen. Ich gehe zu einem der Klettergeräte und schwinge mich hinauf. Unter der Decke hängt ein Netz, das die gesamte Halle überspannt. Ich singe nach oben und ziehe mich auf das Netz, sodass ich wie auf einer Hängematte mit dem Bauch nach unten liege. Ich klettere weiter über die Netzmaschen, bis ich direkt über der Empore bin. Ich hole eines Der Messer von meinem Gürtel und wiege es in meiner Hand. Die Spielmacher haben nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr unten in der Halle stehe. Ich lasse mich vom Netz gleiten und springe auf die Empore während ich mein Messer werfe, das ein Spanferkel direkt ins Herz trifft. Ich richte mich wieder auf und stehe mitten zwischen entsetzt guckenden Spielmachern. Ich grinse und springe über das Geländer von der Empore und rolle mich auf dem Boden ab. Ich verbeuge mich kurz und verlasse ohne ein weiteres Wort die geschockten Männer hinter mir und verlasse die Halle.

Als ich in meinem Stockwerk ankomme, kommt Jenna auf mich zugerannt. >> Und wie war’s, was hast du gemacht? << Sie schließt mich in eine Umarmung. >> Ich erzähle erst, was ich gemacht habe, wenn ich meine Punktzahl weiß. << Ich lache und Jenna schaut mich mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass ich eine einigermaßen gute Punktzahl bekomme, bevor ich erzähle, dass ich nicht ganz das gemacht habe, was wir besprochen hatten. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und stelle mich unter die Dusche. Ich habe noch eine Stunde Zeit, bis die Punktzahlen bekanntgegeben werden, also lasse ich mir damit Zeit die Knöpfe der Dusche zu studieren. Nach wieder mehrmaligem Verbrühen, finde ich endlich die Einstellung für warmes Wasser. Nach einer halben Stunde duschen, trockne ich meine Haare und lasse sie offen über meine Schultern fallen. Ich beginne mal wieder den Kleiderschrank zu durchstöbern und wähle ein glänzendes grünes Top und eine schwarze Jogginghose aus. Ich wundere mich immer wieder darüber, dass mir jedes Kleidungsstück wie angegossen passt. Ich gehe durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich zu allen anderen auf die große Couch. Ich sitze zwischen Jenna und Dallas und Seiks und die Stylisten sitzen am Rand. Der riesige Bildschirm wird hell und der Moderator Cellan erscheint darauf.7

_> > Herzlich willkommen, es ist endlich soweit, jetzt werden die Punkte für die Tribute bekannt gegeben. Fangen wir mit Distrikt 1 an. << _Als Deans Bild erscheint halte ich automatisch die Luft an. _> > Dean Kennedy mit einer Punktzahl von 10! Jessy Kennedy mit einer Punktzahl von 7! <<_ Ich atme überrascht aus. Es ist wirklich seine Schwester! Sofort tut mir Dean fürchterlich leid. Auch wenn er gewinnen sollte, ist seine Schwester tot. Es gibt für ihn kein Entkommen aus den Spielen. Bei den nächsten Tributen sticht keiner aus der Menge, bis auf Blaze McFather aus Distrikt 8 mit einer Punktzahl von 10, genauso wie Dean. Die nächsten Tribute haben eine durchschnittliche Punktzahl von 7. _> > Dallas Bright mit einer Punktzahl von 9! <<_ Wir alle lächeln Dallas an und applaudieren ihm, werden aber schnell wieder still, als mein Bild auf dem Bildschirm erscheint. Ich habe Angst, dass ich eine 1 bekomme. Ich kann es den Spielmachern nicht verdenken, denn ich glaube, das was ich gemacht habe ist verboten. Ich halte die Luft an. _> > Taylor Jones mit einer Punktzahl von … 11! <<_

Ich starre mit riesigen Augen auf den Bildschirm. Eine 11? Alle applaudieren mir und ich bin total perplex. Ich habe die beste Punktzahl von allen! Ich hoffe, dass es mir hilft und die anderen nicht zusätzlich gegen mich aufhetzt. >> Also Taylor, eine 11 hm? Du wolltest mir noch erzählen, was du gemacht hast. << Jenna schaut mich erwartungsvoll an und ich erzähle ihr und den anderen die ganze Geschichte mit dem Klettern und dem Messer. Alle schauen mich mit riesigen Augen an, fangen aber an zu lachen und umarmen mich einer nach dem andern. Alle, bis auf Seiks, er steht mit ausdrucksloser Miene und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an der Seite.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

 

 

Ich sitze seit einer halben Stunde in einem weißgekachelten Raum unter der Arena. Alle Tribute wurden in einem Hovercraft hierher gebracht. Es sind nur noch wenige Minuten bis die Spiele beginnen. Vor meinem Inneren Auge laufen noch einmal die letzten Tage ab. Von der Ernte über das Training, bis zu meinem Kuss mit Dean. Ich habe ihn seit dem nicht mehr gesehen. Ich werde mich in der Arena so gut es eben geht von allen fern halten. Auch von ihm. Ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, dass er mich nicht umbringt, nur weil er mich geküsst hat. Ich hoffe die Arena ist zu meinem Vorteil mit Bäumen bestückt. Wäre sie zum Beispiel eine Wüste, oder eine Wasserlandschaft, wäre ich verloren. Ich streiche über meinen Unterarm und zucke vor Schmerz zusammen. Eine Frau hat jedem einen Aufspürer in den Arm gespritzt und ich kann immer noch die kleine Erhebung auf der Innenseite meines Unterarmes spüren. Die Spielmacher können uns jetzt überall wieder finden und verfolgen.

Ich blicke auf, als sich die Tür öffnet und Jenna Clark den Raum betritt. Sie wirft mir ein mitfühlendes Lächeln zu und ich erwidere es soweit es mir möglich ist. Sie packt mich am Arm und zieht mich quer durch den Raum zu dem kleinen Waschraum und den Duschkabinen. Ich werfe ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu und will gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als sie mir ihre Hand auf den Mund drückt und den Kopf schüttelt. >> Hör mir jetzt zu, Taylor. Hier hinten sind keine Kameras, aber wir müssen trotzdem leise sein, damit uns die Mikros nicht aufnehmen können. << Sie flüstert mir ins Ohr und sagt dann laut: >> Trink einen Schluck Wasser, das hilft gegen die Aufregung. << Sie bewegt die Hand nicht von meinem Mund weg, aus Angst ich könnte etwas Falsches sagen. Sie lehnt sich wieder zu meinem Ohr. >> Taylor du musst am Leben bleiben, du musst gewinnen, du musst es versuchen. Ich werde versuchen dir so gut es geht zu helfen. Du hast einige Sponsoren wegen deiner hohen Punktzahl und das werde ich ausnutzen. << Sie schaut mir in die Augen und nimmt dann langsam ihre Hand weg. Sie geht hinüber zum Wasserhahn und dreht ihn auf und füllt ein Glas mit Wasser, welches sie mir hinhält. Jenna greift in ihre Tasche und zieht zu meinem Überraschen ein kleines, aber sehr scharf aussehendes Messer hervor.

>> Tu das in deinen Stiefel. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Du hast eine Chance und die nutzen wir. << Ich nehme das Messer in die Hand und stecke es in meinen rechten Stiefel und platziere die Hose so darüber, dass man es nicht sieht. Ich weiß, dass Jenna tot ist, wenn herauskommt, dass sie mir ein Messer gegeben hat. Sie blickt mir noch einmal fest in die Augen, füllt dann das Glas wieder auf und drückt es mir in die Hand. >> Es ist gleich soweit. << Ich folge ihr wieder in den Hauptraum, in den gerade eine Glassäule hinab gesenkt wird. Mein Herz beginnt in meiner Brust zu klopfen und meine Sicht dreht sich. >> Hey, hey, Taylor. Du schaffst das! Renn einfach so schnell du kannst vom Füllhorn weg und denk dran nicht vor den 60 Sekunden von der Plattform zu gehen. << Ich nicke.

Eine Stimme fordert mich dazu auf, die Glasröhre zu betreten. Das Glas schließt sich hinter mir und ich blicke noch einmal zu Jenna, die mir aufmunternd zunickt. Die Plattform bewegt sich nach oben und ich spüre kühlen Wind auf meinem Gesicht. Plötzlich werde ich von grellem Licht geblendet und muss mich erst an das Licht gewöhnen, bis ich um mich herum eine riesige Grasfläche erkennen kann. Hinter mir befindet sich ein See, der sich über die komplette Hälfte der Arena erstreckt. Vor mir, auf der anderen Seite des Füllhorns befindet sich ein Wald. Ich freue mich schon, als mir klar wird, dass ich erst an allen anderen Tributen vorbei muss, um in den Wald zu gelangen. Alle Tribute sind in einem Kreis angeordnet. Rechts neben mir der Junge aus 12 und links neben mir Dallas. Dean kann ich nirgendwo erkennen, was mir auch recht ist. Dallas tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er wackelt hin und her. Seine Angst ist ihm ins Gesicht genagelt und er kann nicht stillhalten. Der Countdown steht auf 50. Plötzlich macht Dallas einen Schritt nach vorne und ich schreie.

Blut, überall ist Blut. Die Kanone ertönt. Dallas ist tot. Ich stehe erstarrt auf meiner Plattform und muss würgen. Dallas ist in Einzelteile von den Landmienen zerfetzt worden. Dallas, den ich schon so lange kenne, der früher mein bester Freund war, mit dem ich Fangen auf den Plantagen gespielt habe, der Abends bei uns gegessen hat. Und jetzt ist er tot, er ist weg. Die meisten der Tribute sind weiter auf den Countdown konzentriert, aber ich stehe geschockt da und schaue auf die Stelle, an der Dallas eben noch gestanden hat.

…5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

 

~Die Spiele~

 

…1…

Ich versuche mich von dem Anblick loszureißen. Mir tanzen schwarze Punkte vor den Augen und ich falle eher, als das ich von der Plattform springe. Ich renne. Meine Beine bewegen sich automatisch, ich renne direkt auf das Füllhorn zu. Ich greife irgendeinen Rucksack und renne weiter. Hinter mir beginnt das Blutbad, doch ich renne weiter. Ich renne und renne. Hinter mir zerreißt das Kreischen der Tribute die Luft. Plötzlich trifft mich etwas von hinten und ich werde auf den Boden geschleudert. Blitzschnell greife ich ein Messer aus meinem Schuh. Über mir liegt das kleine 12 jährige Mädchen aus 5 mit einem Messer im Rücken. Ich kreische auf und schüttele sie von mir. 10 Meter hinter vor steht die Frau aus 8, Blaze, mit mehreren Messern in den Händen. Ich rappele mich auf und renne. Ich spüre, wie sich eines der Messer sich in meinen Rucksack bohrt, doch ich werde nicht langsamer. Alle anderen Messer fliegen an mir vorbei. Fast muss ich lächeln, weil sie nicht so gut im Messerwerfen ist wie ich, doch ich konzentriere mich aufs Laufen.

Ich renne in den Wald hinein und noch viel weiter. Ich will möglichst weit weg vom Füllhorn. Weg von dem Blut von Dallas, weg von dem kleinen Mädchen, weg von allem. Ich stolpere über Wurzeln, falle Abhänge hinab, doch ich rappele mich immer wieder auf. Ich muss einfach weiter rennen. Weiter und weiter dringe ich in den dichten Wald vor. Ich werde immer langsamer und kann nicht mehr weiter rennen. Ich blicke mich hastig um, nirgendwo ist jemand zu erkennen. Ich atme erleichtert aus. Ich gehe zum nächstbesten Baum und schwinge mich hinauf. Die Bäume sind nicht perfekt zum Klettern geeignet, aber ich schaffe es, mich an den Rissen in der Rinde fest zu halten. Ich höre nicht auf zu klettern, bis ich 20 Meter über dem Boden bin. Hier oben, kann mich niemand mehr erkennen, aber ich habe einen guten Überblick über meine Umgebung. Ich setze mich erschöpft in eine Astgabel und erlaube mir zum ersten Mal mich zu entspannen. Ich nehme den Rucksack von meinem Rücken und öffne den Reißverschluss. Darin ist eine leere Flasche, Draht und zu meinem Überraschen eine Tasche mit 10 Wurfmessern. Ich starre die Messer an. Ich könnte vor Freude Jubeln, doch ich halte mir die Hand vor den Mund. Es kann immer noch sein, dass jemand in der Nähe ist. Ich platziere die Messer in meinen Stiefeln, rund um meinen Gürtel und 2 befestige ich mit Draht jeweils um jedes Handgelenk.

Als ich den Rest wieder im Rucksack verstaut habe, lehne ich mich zurück und die Realität trifft mich auf einen Schlag. Ich habe das Gemetzel am Füllhorn überlebt. Ich habe Wurfmesser. Dallas ist fort. Ich merke erst, dass ich weine, als mir die heißen Tränen das Gesicht hinab rollen. Es sind nur wenige Stunden vergangen und mein komplettes Leben ist anders. Alles hat sich in einem Augenblick verändert. Ich lege mich in der Astgabel so hin, sodass ich nicht herunterfallen kann, wenn ich einschlafe. Ein Schrei nicht weit von mir entfernt lässt mich aufschrecken. Ich schaue in die Richtung, kann aber wegen der Blätter nichts erkennen. Nach einem zweiten herzzerreißenden Schrei ertönt der dumpfe Knall der Kanone. Ich atme nur flach und versuche keine Geräusche zu machen. Wer auch immer, dieses Mädchen umgebracht hat, ist ganz in der Nähe. Ich höre laute Schritte auf meinen Baum zu laufen und 5 Personen kommen in mein Blickfeld. Meine Augen weiten sich, als ich erkenne, wer es ist. Dean, mit einem Blutigen Schwert in der Hand, seine Schwester Jessy mit Pfeil und Bogen und zwei weitere Mädchen und ein Junge. Ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Distrikt sie kommen, aber ich habe nur Augen für Dean. In seinem Gesicht ist ein Ausdruck, den ich nicht kenne. Es ist eine Mischung aus Freude, Wut, Begierde und Befriedigung. Er genießt das töten.

Mich widert es plötzlich an, dass ich diesen Mann geküsst habe. Jemanden, der ohne zu zögern ein anderes Mädchen umbringt. Als sie in Hörweite kommen, höre ich ihn sprechen. >> Habt ihr schon eine Spur von Taylor entdeckt? << Ich erstarre und halte die Luft an. Mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ich seine Stimme höre. Der eine Junge, der höchstens 16 ist, antwortet ihm: >> Nein, Dean, die ist bestimmt abgehauen, war wohl doch nur einseitige Liebe. << >> Halt die Fresse Paul und halte weiter Ausschau! Auch in den Bäumen, sie kommt aus 11, das heißt sie kann gut klettern. << Ich halte die Luft an und versuche mich so eng an die Astgabel zu drücken wie möglich, sie dürfen mich nicht entdecken. Zum Glück bin ich hoch genug im Baum und von unten nur sehr schlecht zu erkennen, wenn überhaupt. Die fünf gehen weiter und verschwinden aus meiner Sicht. Ich bleibe noch einige Minuten so liegen, aber als ich sonst nichts mehr höre atme ich auf. Sie haben mich nicht gesehen. Als ich versuche wieder einzuschlafen, kommt mir der Satz von Paul in den Sinn: _> > …war wohl doch nur einseitige Liebe. << _Liebe? Dean liebt mich? Nein! Ich schüttele zur Bestätigung den Kopf. Er kann mich nicht lieben, er kennt mich kaum. Ich lehne mich wieder zurück und seufze. Der erste Tag der Hunger Spiele liegt fast hinter mir. Ich entspanne mich gerade wieder, als laut die Hymne des Kapitols erschallt. Ich sitze sofort aufrecht und gucke mit angsterfüllten Augen um mich. Am Himmel ist das Wappen Panems zu erkennen. Der Himmel wird wieder dunkel und dann erscheint das Gesicht des Mädchens aus 5, das mit dem Messer im Rücken auf mich gefallen ist, danach beide Tribute aus 6, das Mädchen aus 9, das wahrscheinlich eben geschrien hat, der Junge aus 10 und Dallas. Wir sind noch 18 nach den ersten Stunden. Die Hymne verklingt und der Himmel wird schwarz.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

 

 

Als ich aufwache, ist der Himmel schon hell und Vögel zwitschern in den Bäumen. Ich bin wohl auf dem Baum eingeschlafen. Ich blicke an mir herunter und erstarre. Wieso habe ich nicht meine normalen Klamotten an? Wo sind meine Ledersneakers? Scheiße! Schlagartig wird mir wieder bewusst, wo ich bin. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich wieder zu Hause bin. Das alle in Ordnung ist, ich nur vom Baum klettern und nach Hause laufen muss, wo meine Mutter und mein Bruder auf mich warten.

Wachsam schaue ich mich um, kann aber nirgendwo jemanden zwischen den Bäumen erkennen. Ich schlinge mir den Rucksack um die Schultern und beginne den Abstieg. Sanft federnd lande ich auf dem Boden und blicke mich um. Kein Laut ist zu hören und ich kann auch niemanden sehen. Ich weiß, dass überall Kameras sind und mich ganz Panem im Moment wahrscheinlich sehen kann. Ich stelle mich aufrecht hin und verwische die Spuren von meinem Aufprall auf dem Boden. Ich will nur sicher sein, dass niemand bemerkt, dass ich hier gewesen bin. Ich gehe durch die Hüfthohen Büsche und versuche so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Die ganzen Ranken schlingen sich um meine Füße und ich muss ständig aufpassen, um nicht hinzufallen. Entnervt ziehe ich ein Messer aus meinem Gürtel und schneide mir den Weg frei. Die Messer sind richtig schön scharf und gleiten durch die Pflanzen, wie durch Butter. Ein Lächeln stielt sich auf meine Lippen. Vielleicht habe ich doch eine Chance, zu gewinnen.

Nach circa zwei Stunden merke ich den Durst, der meine trockene Kehle hinauf krabbelt. Ich habe noch keinen einzigen Bach gesehen oder gehört. Kein kleiner Wasserlauf hat bisher meinen Blick gekreuzt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich an Wasser kommen soll. Oh nein…

Der See. Was ist, wenn der See, die einzige Wasserquelle in der Arena ist? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann war der See rund 500 Meter vom Waldrand entfernt. Ich müsste dorthin sprinten, trinken und wieder zurück sprinten. Ich seufze innerlich. Das kann nicht sein! Ich suche noch den ganzen Vormittag nach einem Bach oder nur nach einer Pfütze. Gegen Mittag wird der Durst einfach unerträglich. Meine Glieder beginnen zu schmerzen und meine Gedanken werden langsamer. Mir bleibt keine andere Möglichkeit, als zum See zu laufen. Ich schlage die ungefähre Richtung ein, in der ich das Füllhorn und den See vermute. Hinter mir knackt ein Ast und ich wirbele mit dem Messer in der Hand herum. Hinter mir steht ein Junge, den ich noch nicht gesehen habe, er kommt wahrscheinlich aus Distrikt 9 oder so. Er hat einen Speer in der Hand, aber er zittert am ganzen Körper. Seine Augen sind aus Angst geweitet und seine Lippe zittert. Er flüstert etwas doch ich kann es nicht verstehen. >> Was hast du gesagt? << Ich schaue ihm direkt ins Gesicht, er ist nicht viel Jünger als ich und doch kann ich ihm ansehen, das er wesentlich unreifer ist. >> Bitte, bi- bitte mach es sch- schnell. W- wenn mich d- die aus 8 in die F- Finger bekommt, w- wird s- sie mich totquälen. D- das macht sie s- so. << Die aus 8? Meint er Blaze? Und das mit totquälen… Oh! Mir klappt der Kiefer nach unten, als ich begreife, was er mir sagen will. Er möchte, dass ich ihn schnell töte. Das er schnell von dieser Welt gehen kann, ohne Qual. Er nickt kurz und lässt seinen Speer fallen. Wie erstarrt bleibe ich stehen und schaue auf den zitternden Jungen. Irgendwo zu Hause in seinem Distrikt weint nun eine Familie um ihn. Und ich bin es, die ihnen ihren Sohn wegnimmt. Auch, wenn er mich darum bittet, ich werde diejenige sein. Ich trete näher zu ihm. Meine Hände zittern bei dem Gedanken einen wehrlosen Jungen zu töten. Aber ich kann das Flehen in seinen Augen sehen, außerdem sind wir doch alle sowieso so gut wie tot. Dann kann ich ihm auch diesen Gefallen tun. Ich lege ihm meine Hand in den Nacken und hebe mein Messer.

>> Danke <<, flüstert er mir mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu, bevor er die Augen schließt. Das Messer gleitet leicht durch seine Kehle. Er hat die Augen wieder aufgerissen und ich kann direkt in seine Seele sehen. Die Angst und doch auch Erleichterung und, was mich erstaunt, Dankbarkeit. Als die Kanone knallt werde ich aus meiner Starre gerissen. Ich habe getötet. Ich renne, ich renne weg von dem blutüberströmten Jungen. Ich versuche die ungefähre Richtung zum Füllhorn einzuschlagen. Ich brauche Wasser. Nicht nur um meinen Durst zu stillen, sondern auch, um das Blut des Jungen von meinen Händen zu waschen. Ich bin schuld am Tod dieses Jungen. Auch, wenn er mich darum gebeten hat, bin doch ich es, die ihm das Leben genommen hat.

Mich trifft etwas Hartes am Hinterkopf und ich falle vornüber. Vor meinem Blick verschwimmt alles und ich kann mich nicht aufrappeln. Ich fühle an meinem Kopf und zucke vor Schmerz zusammen. Ich blute. Das war‘s also, Tribut nach erstem Mord ebenfalls ermordet. Zwei Hände greifen mich und drehen mich auf den Rücken. Meine Sicht klärt sich ein wenig und ich sehe mich Blaze gegenüber. Ihre Lippen sind zu einem grausamen Grinsen verzerrt und sie starrt mit verrücktem Blick in meine Augen, als wöllte sie sie durchbohren. >> Da hab ich doch tatsächlich Deans Liebling gefunden, wie sie hier so laut durch den Wald trampelt und den armen kleinen Jungen aus 9 getötet hat. Da bekomme ich also schon am zweiten Tag meinen Spaß. << Mein rechtes Bein durchbohrt ein reißender Schmerz und ich schreie auf, doch Blaze drückt mir ihre Hand auf meinen Mund. Sie schneidet mit einem Messer meinen ganzen Unterschenkel entlang. Der Rand meines Sichtfeldes wird schwarz und ich verdrehe die Augen vor Schmerz. Blaze lacht und bei diesem Geräusch werde ich wieder ins hier und jetzt zurückgeworfen.

Langsam versuche ich das Messer an meinem Handgelenk aus dem Draht zu lösen. Blaze ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, in meinem Bein zu bohren, was höllische Qualen durch meinen Körper schießen lässt, doch ich bin jetzt vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin. Ich habe das Messer in meiner Hand. Blaze springt schreiend von mir herunter, als ich damit in ihre Seite steche. Tief hinein. Ich bekomme wieder mehr Luft und kann mich aufrappeln und will auf sie losgehen, doch halte plötzlich inne. Blaze hat ihren Blick angstvoll auf etwas hinter mich gerichtet. Ich höre Zweige hinter mir zerbrechen und Blaze stürzt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Mein Blickfeld wird an den Rändern wieder schwarz, ich fühle mich schwach, ausgelaugt und ich kippe zur Seite. Das letzte, das ich sehe, sind die strahlend blausten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe.

 

Dean.

 

>> Dad, ich will aber nicht aufstehen, ich bin müde! << Mein Vater streicht sanft meine schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn und beugt sich über mich und küsst meine Nase. >> Na komm schon Tay, heute ist ein schöner Tag und du liebst das Klettern, das weißt du genauso gut, wie ich. Na los, wenn du angezogen bist habe ich eine Überraschung für dich. << Meine Augen weiten sich vor Neugier und ich springe fast aus dem Bett und sause in unseren Waschraum. Ich habe mich noch nie so schnell in meinem Leben angezogen, wie an diesem Tag. Kaum bin ich fertig, sause ich schon ins Nebenzimmer und hüpfe vor meinem Vater auf und ab. >> Was ist die Überraschung? Ist es was zum Anziehen? Ist es vielleicht ein neues Messer? << Mein Vater lächelt liebevoll auf mich herab. Obwohl ich schon 15 bin, benehme ich mich wie ein kleines Kind. Ich liebe Überraschungen einfach zu sehr. Mein Vater geht zu einem der Schränke und holt etwas heraus, das in graue Stofflaken eingewickelt ist. Ich wippe auf meinen Fußballen hin und her und kann es gar nicht abwarten, das Geschenk zu öffnen. Er drückt mir das Päckchen in die Hand und küsst mich auf die Stirn. >> Na los, mach‘s auf. << Langsam und vorsichtig wickele ich jedes einzelne Stoffstück ab und zum Vorschein kommt ein wunderschönes paar Schuhe aus geschmeidigem Leder.

>> Die sind nur für dich, ich habe sie selber gemacht. Sie sollen dich immer daran erinnern, dass ich dich liebe. << Ich schlinge meine dünnen Arme um den Hals meines Vaters und drücke ihn ganz fest. >> Ich liebe dich auch, Dad. << Ich lächele ihn an und streiche mit meinen kleinen Händen über die wunderschönen Schuhe. Sie sind perfekt zum Klettern. Ich ziehe sie and und sie passen wie angegossen. Egal, was mein Vater anfängt, er arbeitet so lange daran, bis es perfekt ist. >> Lass uns schnell gehen! Ich will die Schuhe ausprobieren. << Ich ziehe meinen missmutigen Vater hinter mir her. Ich bin so aufgeregt, dass ich unbedingt auf die Plantage will. Ich gehe zusammen mit meinem Dad zur Ausgabe der Erntegeräte. >> Tay, warte du hier draußen, ich hole mir meine Sachen. << Ich bin mit 15 noch zu jung, um mitzuarbeiten. Erst in einem Jahr werde ich in die Listen eingetragen und werde für die Schichten eingeteilt. Mein Bruder und meine Mutter sind schon auf der Plantage. Ich blicke meinem Vater nach, wie er in das Gebäude geht. Seine vertraute große, breitschultrige Silhouette  verschwindet in der großen Tür. Ich stehe mitten auf dem Platz und beobachte die vertrauten Menschen um mich herum. Die Großmutter meiner Freundin, die mit ihrem Korb und gebücktem Rücken auf dem Weg zum Markt ist. Meine Tante, die zu mir kommt, mich kurz umarmt und sich wieder verabschiedet. Dallas, der mit den anderen Jungen auf dem Weg zum Bolzplatz ist. Alle Gesichter aus dem Distrikt erkenne ich wieder. Ich kenne jeden Einzelnen, der über den Platz geht.

Eine Druckwelle reißt mich von den Füßen. Holz, Metall und Steine fliegen umher. Ich spüre die Hitze von Feuer auf meiner Haut und Splitter, die sich in mich hineinbohren. Es klingelt und kreischt in meinen Ohren. Meine Sicht ist verschwommen. Ich kann nur schwarze umher rennende Gestalten erkennen und kann vereinzelte Schreie hören. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Jemand hebt mich an den Armen hoch, hebt mich auf seinen Schoß und da fallen mir die Trümmer des Hauses, in das mein Vater vor einer Minute gegangen ist, ins Auge.

Das Gebäude ist weg, alles ist von dichtem schwarzen Rauch und einem Flammenmeer verdeckt.

Er war da drin.

Das Gebäude ist explodiert.

Mein Vater.

Mein Dad.

Dad!

Ich schreie mir die Seele aus dem Leib, ich will zu meinem Vater. Er ist noch da, er muss leben! Ich bin schuld! Ich wollte, dass wir früher auf die Plantagen gehen.

Ich bin schuld.

Ich allein.

_> > Taylor! <<_

Ich ignoriere die Stimme. Ich schotte mich ab. Ich bin emotionslos. Die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben ist gegangen und hat mich allein gelassen. Das ist der Anfang des Krieges.

_> > Taylor, mach die Augen auf! <<_

Die Stimme gibt nicht auf. > Halt die Klappe! < will ich schreien, doch mein Mund bleibt geschlossen, meine Augen bleiben geschlossen. Ich will die brennenden Trümmer vor mir nicht sehen, ich will nie wieder etwas sehen.

_> >Taylor, bitte! Für mich! <<_

Die Stimme wird langsam wirklich lästig. Ich will mit niemandem reden, ich will einfach nicht. Ich kenne die Stimme nicht einmal.

_Doch du kennst sie._

Nein, ich kenne die Stimme nicht!

_Doch, es ist Dean._

Wieso Dean? Wieso ruft mich Dean? Ich will nicht, dass er mich ruft. Ich will alleine trauern, will um meinen Vater trauern, der mich im Krieg alleine lässt.

_> > Taylor, mach bitte die Augen auf, du darfst nicht sterben, nicht jetzt! <<_

Sterben? Wieso redet er von sterben und warum schreit er so? Mir geht es körperlich gut, nur meine Seele ist zerschunden. Ein Teil von ihr ist mit meinem Vater gestorben.

Ich spüre, wie sich alles um mich herum bewegt, ich werde hin und her gewirbelt. Alles dreht sich und mir wird übel. Einzig allein Deans Stimme, die meinen Namen ruft, erinnert mich daran, dass ich in dem Strudel nicht alleine bin.

_> > Taylor, bitte. <<_

Erinnerungen, Geschehnisse und alles um mich herum, krachen über mir zusammen. Ich bin nicht in Distrikt 11. Nein. Ich bin nicht 15. Nein. Ich bin 18. Ich bin in den Hungerspielen. Ich liege in Deans Schoß.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei reiße ich die Augen auf, lasse mich aber sofort erschöpft zurück sinken. Ich habe keine Kraft. Nicht ohne meine Familie, nicht ohne meinen Dad.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

 

 

Ich spreche kein Wort. Niemand entlockt mir nur einen laut. Dean hat mich zu ihrem Lager getragen und versucht immer wieder mit mir zu reden. Aber ich will nicht mehr. Ich hatte die Erinnerungen an diesen Tag verdrängt, ich hatte sie weit hinten in meinem Gehirn eingeschlossen. Dieser Flashback hat mich all meine Kraft gekostet.

>> Taylor, sag bitte was! Irgendetwas! Bist du verletzt? Bitte, rede mit mir! << Dean hält mich an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelt mich, er schreit mich an. Ich blicke ausdruckslos in seine blauen Augen, bei deren Anblick ich normalerweise Schmetterlinge im Bauch habe. Aber jetzt ist da nichts. nur Leere. Ich liege in der Stille des Lagers und blicke in den Himmel hinauf. Keine Sterne, kein Mond, nicht einmal Wolken, nur eine künstliche Decke, die blau angepinselt ist.

Ihr könnt mich jetzt dämlich nennen, aber mir ist im Moment alles egal. Als alle eingeschlafen sind, stehe ich auf und schleiche mich aus dem Lager. Einer der Jungs hält Wache, doch ich schaffe es, mich an ihm vorbei zu stehlen. Es ist stockdunkel und ich kann kaum die Hände vor Augen sehen. Alles ist still und ich würde wetten, dass man meinen aufgeregten Herzschlag über Kilometer weit hören kann. Das Gras unter meinen Füßen wird langsam zu Sand. Ich spüre wie sich die Sandkörner unter meinen Füßen verschieben und leise knirschen. Ich ziehe mir die klobigen Stiefel von den Füßen und genieße das Gefühl des Sandes zwischen meinen Zehen. Ich schlüpfe aus meiner Hose und ziehe das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Ich löse den Draht von meinen Handgelenken und lege die Messer behutsam neben meine Kleider. Der laue Wind lässt mich frösteln und ich umschlinge mich mit meinen Armen, als ich langsam vorwärts gehe.

Sanft schwappt das warme Wasser über meine Füße. Ich wate ins tiefere Wasser bis die Wellen meine Taille umfangen. Die Nacht wäre wunderschön, könnte ich nur die Sterne sehen. Ich vermisse den Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster meines Zimmers. Die Sterne, die ich jede Nacht sehe und sich nicht zu bewegen scheinen. Ich tauch mit dem Kopf unter und lasse das Wasser durch meine Haare fließen. Als ich wieder auftauche, ist die Nacht nicht mehr still. Größere Wellen schwappen gegen mich und ich kann Geplätscher hören. Ich bin nicht mehr allein hier draußen.

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich rapide. Jetzt kann ich auch Stimmen hören. Ich lasse mich bis zum Kinn ins Wasser sinken, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mich nicht bemerken. Ich versuche so wenig wie möglich zu atmen und mich nicht zu bewegen. Ich will keine unnötigen Geräusche machen, die mich verraten könnten. Die Stimmen kommen immer näher, bis ich sie verstehen kann. >>Blaze, keine Sorge du wirst diese Taylor schon finden, das war nicht das letzte Mal, dass du sie siehst<< Die Jungenstimme kenne ich nicht, aber die Stimme, die danach kommt kenne ich sehr genau.

Blaze.

>>Ich weiß, aber ich wäre froh gewesen, das hinter mir zu haben. Wenn 11 aus dem Weg ist, kommen wir an Dean dran, er liebt sie zu sehr, als dass er ihren Tod so einfach zur Seite schieben könnte, dann ist er verwundbar. <<

Ich bekomme nicht mit, dass sie etwas über meinen Tod sagt. Das Einzige, das ich höre ist: >>er liebt sie zu sehr<<  Dean liebt mich? Bitte was?! Ich glaube, dass ich mich verhört habe. Ja, er hat mich geküsst, aber das heißt nicht, dass er mich liebt. Ich kann die Kameras auf mir fühlen. Die Menschen zu Hause an den Bildschirmen sitzen jetzt bestimmt gespannt da und warten darauf, dass ich mich verrate. Ich höre ein Geräusch, dass ich zuerst nicht zuordnen kann. Blaze und der Junge küssen sich. Ich verziehe angewidert das Gesicht. Ich habe einen Jungen vor mir sterben sehen und zwei Leute, die sich küssen, will ich jetzt am aller wenigsten neben mir haben. Ich versuche das nervende Geräusch zu verdrängen, als ich ein gurgelnden unterdrückten Schrei direkt neben mir höre. Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein und kann den Geruch von Blut riechen, überall um mich herum.

Ich bleibe still, bis sich das Geplätscher von mir entfernt. Die Spielmacher lassen den Mond in dem Moment aufgehen, als die Kanone ertönt und ich weiche erschrocken zurück. Vor mir schwimmt ein Junge mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle in seinem eigenen Blut. Es ist überall. Eine riesige rote Lache umgibt uns. Ich muss einen Aufschrei unter drücken. Ich hechte an dem Jungen vorbei Richtung Ufer. Mir ist es egal, ob Blaze in der Nähe ist, ich will nur weg von dem Blut. Blaze ist eiskalt. Sie hat ihn geküsst und ihm dann die Kehle durchgeschnitten.

Ich zittere am ganzen Körper, als ich den Strand auf allen Vieren entlang krieche. Ich taste nach meinen Klamotten, bis ich ein Stück Stoff unter meinen Fingern spüre. Ich ziehe mir mein T-Shirt über und ziehe die Hose and. Vorsichtig streife ich mir den Draht wieder über die Handgelenke, froh wieder das Gewicht der Messer spüren zu können.  So stehe ich jetzt da, triefnass mit einem Wasser-Blut Gemisch, das durch meine Kleider durchweicht, zitternd und mit Messern bewaffnet. Ich kann nicht zurück zu Dean gehen. Ich kann ihm so nicht gegenüber treten. Es ist das Beste, wenn ich mich von ihm fernhalte. Wenn ich weg bin, hat es Blaze vielleicht schwerer mich zu finden. Ich muss vorsichtiger sein als vorher. Langsam gehe ich über die Ebene in Richtung Wald. Ich bin wahrscheinlich für jeden gut zu sehen, also hoffe ich, dass niemand in der Nähe ist. Der Mond bescheint die Arena und lange Schatten sind überall zu sehen. Es ist wieder so leise, als wäre ich ganz allein. So still, dass mir meine leisen Schritte wie festes Aufstampfen vorkommen. Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe weit in den Wald hineinzugehen. Es gibt keine anderen Wasserquellen, also muss ich so oder so in der Nähe des Sees bleiben.

Ich suche mir den erstbesten Baum und beginne zu klettern. Ich höre nicht auf, bis ich circa 20 Meter über dem Boden bin. Ich drücke mich eng an den Stamm und warte. Ich weiß nicht worauf ich warte, vielleicht darauf, dass mich Dean sucht, oder Blaze mich findet. Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt so gut wie nichts mehr, dass für mich eine Bedeutung hat. Der einzige Grund, warum ich hier oben sitze und nicht schreiend im Wald herum renne, ist Jem und meine Mutter. Ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen. Wenn es nur eine winzige Chance auf mein Überleben gibt, muss ich sie ergreifen.

Dean ist inzwischen bestimmt schon auf der Suche nach mir. Er muss die Kanone gehört haben und ich kann seine traurigen blauen Augen vor meinem inneren Auge aufblitzen sehen. Er hatte mich gesucht und er hatte mich gefunden, aber jetzt bin ich wieder weg und ich werde nicht nochmal den Fehler begehen, so laut wie Gestern durch den Wald zu trampeln. Ich muss auf jedes kleinste Geräusch achten. Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass Blaze mich findet. Es geht mir hier nicht um mein eigenes Leben, was mir inzwischen nicht mehr viel wert ist, es geht hier nur um meinen Bruder, meine Mutter, meinen Vater, der von irgendwo da oben auf mich herabschaut, mein Distrikt, dem ich helfen kann, wenn ich gewinne. Darum geht es mir. Um die Zukunft derer, die mir wichtig sind.

_Dean ist dir wichtig._

Nein! Ich werde Dean vergessen. Ich muss ihn vergessen! Alles, was ich für ihn empfinde steht mir im Weg zum Sieg. Mir kommt ein Gedanke, der mir ganz und gar nicht geheuer ist. Aber ich habe keine Wahl, das was ich jetzt tue, muss ich tun.

Langsam und leise klettere ich vom Baum herab und schlage mich tiefer in den Wald hinein. Wenn mein Vorhaben gelingt, habe ich eine größere Chance zu gewinnen. Wenn ich scheitere, bin ich tot und alles ist verloren. Alles.

Leise schleiche ich durchs Dickicht. Sie muss hier irgendwo sein, ich weiß es. Sie kann nicht weit entfernt sein, aber ich wage es nicht zu rufen. Ich habe Angst, dass noch andere Tribute in der Nähe sind. Ich muss mich beeilen, denn ich schätze in weniger als einer Stunde geht die Sonne auf und bis dahin muss ich sie finden, es ist wahrscheinlich meine einzige Chance sie überraschen zu können. Ich spähe durch die Farnzweige vor mir hindurch. Sie sitzt auf einer Lichtung, einen Rucksack neben ihr und ihr Schwert über die Knie gelegt. Ich atme tief durch und umklammere fest das Messer in meiner Hand, als ich aus meinem Versteck hervortrete.

>> Ich will einen Deal mit dir machen,

Blaze.<<


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

 

 

„Entschuldige bitte, du willst was?!“

„Ich will einen Deal mit dir machen.“

Ich schaue Blaze direkt in die Augen. Ich bin nur froh, dass ihre Seite anscheinend noch so weh tut, dass sie sich nicht gleich auf mich stürzt. Ich habe schon vor noch eine Weile zu leben. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das nicht wert ist einfach aufzugeben. Ich werde kämpfen aber dafür muss ich Dean aus dem Weg haben und Blaze ist meine einzige Chance das zu erreichen. Ich weiß hier in der Arena könnte es niemand mit Dean aufnehmen außer mir und ihr. Aber ich kann es nicht tun. Ich kann keinen Menschen töten für den ich Gefühle habe. Es würde mich zerreißen.

„Wieso solltest DU mit MIR einen Deal machen? Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich umbringen werde, sobald ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekomme?“

„Ja darüber bin ich mir bewusst. Mir bleibt nur keine andere Wahl und wir beide wissen, dass du in deinem jetzigen Zustand einen Kampf mit mir nicht überleben würdest.“

Blaze legt den Kopf zur Seite und scheint nachzudenken. Ich klammere mich fester um den Griff meines Messers, ich gebe ihr keine Chance eine Schwäche an mir zu entdecken, als sie mich von Kopf bis Fuß mustert. Ihr Blick auf mir lässt mir Schauer über den Rücken laufen aber ich bleibe gerade stehen und schaue sie direkt an. Plötzlich lässt sie ihre Schultern sinken und seufzt. Sie sieht von einem auf den andern Augenblick nicht mehr stark aus. Nein, jetzt sieht sie aus wie das verletzliche 17 jährige Mädchen, dass sie in Wirklichkeit ist. Sie ist jünger als ich und das sieht man ihr momentan auch an. Der verbissene und wütende Gesichtsausdruck ist von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden, ihre Körperhaltung zeigt keinen Funken Entschlossenheit mehr.

„Warum tötest du mich nicht einfach?“ Ich hätte ihre Frage fast überhört, weil sie so leise flüstert, sodass das Rauschen der Bäume im Wind sie fast übertönt.

„Weil ich deine Hilfe brauche.“ Ich setze mich zu ihr auf den Boden. Jetzt könnte sie auf mich losgehen und mich auf der Stelle töten, aber das ist mir egal.

„Wobei bräuchtest denn DU meine Hilfe? Du kannst klettern und du kannst perfekt Messer werfen. Wozu bräuchtest du meine Hilfe?“

„Ich, ehm ich habe den Vorschlag, dass wir uns zusammentun und dann, dann lauern wir Dean auf und…“ Mir gehen die Worte aus und ich sitze nur stumm vor ihr und betrachte das Messer in meinen Händen.

„Du hast also endlich begonnen zu kämpfen.“ Ich schaue überrascht auf und sehe, dass sie lächelt. Keines dieser bösen fast gruseligen Lächelns, nein ein ehrliches und gut gemeintes Lächeln. Ich nicke nur still und fummele am Griff des Messers herum. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich so weit komme, ich hatte erwartet Blaze würde mich auf der Stelle töten. Ich hatte nicht weiter geplant. Ich spüre Blaze‘ Hand auf meiner Schulter und weiche instinktiv zurück.

„Hey, beruhig dich! Ich hab nicht vor dich umzubringen.“

„Ach ja?“ Meine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus und ich hebe eine Augenbraue, um das noch zu untermalen.

„Ja. Ich will dich nicht umbringen und wollte ich auch eigentlich nie. JAJA flipp jetzt bloß nicht aus, ich weiß, dass ich versucht hab dich zu töten. Bitte lass mich ausreden. Ich hab damals gedacht, dass wenn ich es schaffe dich zu töten, ich leichter an Dean ran komme. Dass ich ihn töten kann, wenn er noch um dich trauert. Solange Dean im Spiel ist habe ich keine Chance nach Hause zu kommen. Aber da du jetzt hier bist und nicht bei Dean eröffnet ganz neue Perspektiven für mich. Wir könnten einander helfen.“

Ich starre sie völlig schockiert an. Ich blinzele nicht einmal und weiche keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Die Blaze, die ich jetzt vor mir sehe, hat sich total verändert. „Helfen…ehm ja, klar.“ Meine Stimme ist kaum hörbar und ich schaffe es einfach nicht meinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Plötzlich bricht sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ich reiße die Augen auf und blitzschnell liege ich über ihr und halte meine Hand über ihren Mund. „Spinnst du?! Dich kann jeder im Umkreis von 5 Meilen hören!“

„Impf weifpf abfer dwein Gepfift war tfu komipf.“ Ich nehme die Hand von ihrem Mund nachdem ich ihr einen langen *wag-es-bloß-nicht-wieder-zu-lachen*- Blick zu geworfen habe. „Was hast du gesagt?“ „Ich hab gesagt, dass dein Gesicht einfach zu komisch war.“

Ich stöhne und lasse mich nach hinten fallen und lande mit dem Kopf in den Blättern auf dem Waldboden. „Du bist wirklich verrückt, weißt du das?“

„Jepp, ich weiß.“ Ich blicke zu ihr hinüber und muss selber fast anfangen zu lachen aber ich presse meine Hand über meinen Mund.

„Gott, ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich hier mit dir sitze und lache.“

 

Deans POV [A/N: Ich weiß nich wieso aber ich wollt einfach mal aus seiner Sicht schreiben!]

 

„Man sie is weg! Jetzt verschwende nich deine Zeit, du wirst se ned finden.“

Ich schaue Paul über meine Schulter an und verstummt sofort. So ein Idiot. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht gefunden werden will, aber ich muss sie einfach finden, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Blaze sie findet. Ich und Paul sind auf dem Weg um Wasser am See zu holen aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, den Waldrand abzusuchen.

„D- Dean, das solltest du dir ansehn…“

Was ich vor mir sehe lässt mich geschockt den Atem anhalten. Ein großer Teil des Sees besteht aus einer Blutlache und auch am Ufer sind Blutspuren zu erkennen. Es ist fast 15 Stunden her seit ich Taylor das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert.

„Wir müssen den Spuren folgen!“

„Dean wolln wir nich lieber erst die andern holen?“

„Nein!“

Paul verstummt und ich bin ihm wirklich dankbar dafür. Ich folge den Spuren im Sand bis in den Wald hinein. Auch hier ist überall Blut. Auf dem Boden, an Blättern und Baumstämmen. Mit jedem Schritt den ich vorwärts gehe werde ich besorgter.

„Man das ist verdammt viel Blut.“ Ich antworte Paul nicht sondern gehe einfach weiter. Das ist nicht nur viel Blut, es ist zu viel Blut. Viel zu viel Blut. Paul will gerade wieder etwas sagen, aber ich halte ihm seinen Mund zu und werfe ihm einen genervten Blick zu. Vor uns ist etwas zu hören. Es ist sehr leise aber es klingt wie ein rasselndes Keuchen. Ich lasse von Paul ab und pirsche mich an das Geräusch heran.

Ich komme an einer Lichtung an und blicke mich um. Auf der anderen Seite liegt nah am Waldrand eine dunkle keuchende Gestalt. Ich kenne die Gestalt, es ist Taylor. Ich blicke mich noch einmal schnell um und stürme dann über die Lichtung, als ich plötzlich die Kanone höre. Mein Blick schießt zu Taylor, doch sie atmet noch immer. Wer ist wohl… SCHEIßE! Ich blicke hinter mich und da liegt er. Paul liegt mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Gras und aus seinem Rücken ragt ein Messer.

Ich ziehe mein Schwert aus meinem Gurt und mache mich kampfbereit, wer auch immer ihn getötet hat, ist in der Nähe. Irgendetwas springt auf meinen Rücken und ich gehe zu Boden. Derjenige hält mich fest und drückt mein Gesicht in den Boden. Ich schaffe es das Gesicht zu drehen und schaue zu der Stelle, an der eben noch Taylor lag. Aber da ist niemand mehr.

„Tu es.“

Das war Taylors Stimme.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

 

 

Die Welt hört sich auf zu drehen. Der Wind hört auf die Blätter über uns zum Rascheln zu bringen. Nichts bewegt sich mehr. Alles ist in Zeitlupe. Blaze, die den Arm hebt um Dean mit dem Knauf des Messers bewusstlos zu schlagen, Deans Augen, die meine treffen kurz bevor Blaze ihn trifft und der Shock in seinem Blick, dass ich nichts dagegen unternehme. Ich will Blaze anschreien, ich habe es mir anders überlegt, ich will nicht, dass Dean stirbt. In diesem Moment realisiere ich, das obwohl ich ihn kaum kenne, bereit wäre für ihn zu sterben. Ich wäre bereit mein Leben zu opfern, damit er seines weiterleben kann, damit er nach Hause kann, damit er gewinnt, damit sein Leben noch nicht zu Ende ist. Doch ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich kann meinen Mund nicht öffnen, obwohl ich innerlich schreie. Kein Laut entweicht mir, meine Muskeln wollen sich nicht bewegen. Ich stehe wie versteinert da, als der Messerknauf Deans Kopf trifft. Sein Körper erschlafft, er hört auf sich gegen Blaze zu wehren, er liegt einfach nur da, als würde er schlafen.

Ein herzzerreißender Schrei schneidet durch die Luft. Mein Blick schießt zu der Richtung, aus der er kam. Die Zweige rascheln und Jessy stürmt mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Lichtung. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen ich stehe neben Blaze und Dean, doch kann nur zuschauen. Mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht, er will sich nicht bewegen. Ich will schreien, irgendetwas tun. Jessy legt einen Pfeil ein, während sich Blaze mit dem Messer in der Hand zu ihr umdreht. Ich weiß, wenn Jessy schießt  trifft sie. Ohne Ausnahme.

Die beiden stürmen auf einander los.

Der Pfeil verlässt die Sehne des Bogens.

Das Messer fliegt durch die Luft.

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag treffen beide Körper auf dem Boden auf. Meine Muskeln bewegen sich wieder. Ich schreie und renne zu den beiden zuckenden Gestalten auf den Boden. Ich knie neben Blaze nieder. Ihre Augen sind glasig vor Schmerz, als sie mich anschaut. Eben war sie wieder die starke unbesiegbare Blaze. Jetzt ist sie das kleine Mädchen, das panische Angst hat. Ich blicke an ihr herunter und erstarre. Ein Pfeil steckt tief in ihrem Bauch und sie blutet. So viel Blut. „Taylor, du schaffst das. Du musst gewinnen.“ Sie flüstert nur ganz leise, hat nicht mehr die Kraft, um lauter zu sprechen. Ich nicke mit Tränen in den Augen und streiche ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus den Augen. Ich kenne sie nicht. Ich kenne nur die Blaze, die stark ist. Ich kenne die richtige Blaze nicht. Ich wünschte, ich würde sie kennen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt und nicht bei dem Versuch mich zu töten. „Ich versuche es.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt ihre trockenen Lippen. Ihr ganzer Körper erzittert unter meiner Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter liegt. Sie stöhnt und ihre Augen verdrehen sich nach hinten.

Buummm

Der dumpfe knall der Kanone dröhnt durch den Wald. Einige Vögel werden aufgeschreckt und flattern auf. Blaze bewegt sich nicht mehr. Hilfesuchend blicke ich über die Lichtung. Niemand sonst ist da. Mein Blick findet Jessy. Sie liegt zitternd am Boden, das Messer, das Blaze geworfen hat steckt in ihrer Seite. „Nein!“ Ich stürme zu ihr und hocke neben ihr. „Jessy?“ Ihre Augen treffen meine. Ich keuche auf und will schon zurückweichen, weil ihre Augen denen von Dean so ähnlich sind. „Wieso hast du das zugelassen? Wieso hast du Blaze nicht daran gehindert, als sie Dean getötet hat?“ Meine Augen weiten sich in Schock. Jessy denkt, dass Dean tot ist. Ihre kleine Hand greift nach meiner und klammert sich an mir fest. Sie schaut mir direkt in die Augen. So viel Schmerz und Trauer ist in ihrem Blick, dass ich es kaum aushalte ihr weiter in die Augen zu schauen. „Jessy er ist nicht tot. Er ist bewusstlos.“

Jessy’s Blick wandert zu Dean der still am Boden liegt, aber man kann erkennen, dass sich seine Brust regelmäßig hebt und senkt. Er atmet. „Oh.“ Ist das Einzige, dass ihren Lippen entweicht. Sie schaut wieder direkt mich an. Der Druck um meine Hand lässt nach und Jessy’s Kopf sackt nach hinten. „Nein! Jessy, nein! Schließ nicht die Augen! Bleib bei mir, bitte! Du musst leben, du musst das hier gewinnen! DU musst nach Hause kommen!“ Ich schreie sie an. Ich will, dass sie wach bleibt. Sie muss überleben! Mein Entschluss Dean zu töten, um zu gewinnen hat sich in Luft aufgelöst. Ich will nicht gewinnen. Ich kann nicht damit leben, dass alle anderen für mein Leben sterben mussten. Das kann ich nicht. Jessy muss überleben! Sie muss gewinnen, wenn Dean es nicht schafft! Sie muss es gewinnen!

„Bitte, du darfst nicht gehen! Noch nicht.“ Meine Schreie ebben zu einem Flüstern ab. Noch immer umfassen ihre kleinen Finger meine Hand. Noch hält sie die Augen auf, doch ich kann sehen, was sie für eine Kraft aufwenden muss, um wach zu bleiben. „Es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen. Pass für mich auf meinen Bruder auf.“ Sie holt noch einmal zittrig Atem und dann liegt sie still. Ihre Finger gleiten aus meiner Hand. Ihr Kopf ist ins blutige Gras gesunken und ihre Augen sind geschlossen, als würde sie schlafen. Mein Kopf dreht sich. Alles verschwimmt vor meinem Blick. Ich habe gedacht ich bin stark, weil ich in den Kämpfen zu viele Menschen habe sterben sehen, als das man sie zählen können. Aber ich war niemals an einem Tod schuld. Ich war Zuschauer. Jetzt sitze ich mittendrin. Links neben mir liegt Blaze, recht Jessy. Ich bin schuld an ihren Toden, ich bin schuld. Jessy ist noch ein Kind gewesen. Ich habe ein Kind ermordet. Blaze war auch jünger als ich und auch ihr Tod geht auf mein Konto. Es ist zu viel. Diese Last auf meinen Schultern ist zu viel.

Ich habe das Messer aus meinem Stiefel in meiner Hand. Ich stelle mir vor, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn es durch die Haut an meinen Handgelenken gleitet. Wie mein Leben aus mir heraus fließt. Wie ich vergesse, was Leben ist. Wie meine Erinnerungen verblassen. Wie ich meinen Vater, meine Mutter, Jem und ja auch Dean vergesse. Wie die Zeit ohne mich weiterläuft. Nichts verändert sich durch meinen Tod. Jemand gewinnt die Spiele. Einer kommt zurück zu seiner Familie. Für einen gibt es ein Happy End und ich weiß, dass es das nicht für mich geben wird. Ich weiß, dass ich diese Arena nicht mehr verlassen werde. Ich weiß, dass ich hier zum letzten Mal die Augen schließen werde.

Nach diesen Erlebnissen hier, kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen in mein altes Leben zurück zu gehen. Ich könnte nicht morgens aufstehen und mich mit meinem Bruder Jem unterhalten. Ich könnte meine Mutter nicht auf die Wange küssen und ihr einen schönen Tag wünschen. Ich könnte mich nicht auf den Weg zur Plantage machen und alle Leute im Vorbeigehen grüßen. Ich könnte nicht bei Dallas‘ Mutter vorbeigehen und die Kekse annehmen, die sie mir immer zusteckt. Ich könnte mich nicht in einer Reihe anstellen und meine Ernteutensilien entgegen nehmen. Ich könnte nicht geordnet mit allen anderen den langen Weg zur Plantage gehen. Ich könnte nicht auf die Bäume klettern und mit den anderen Mitarbeitern über das Kapitol scherzen. Ich könnte die Erntelieder nicht mitsingen. Ich könnte nicht abends mit meinen Kollegen auf den gelungenen Arbeitstag anstoßen. Ich könnte nicht mit ihnen lachen und ihnen auf Wiedersehen sagen und nach Hause gehen. Ich könnte nicht im Dunkeln durch die Straßen gehen. Ich könnte nicht auf der Straße stehen und mit einem Lächeln auf unser Haus schauen und Jem und meine Mutter in der Küche beobachten, wie sie lachen und unbeschwert reden.

Es gibt so viel, dass ich nicht könnte. So viel. Nichts von alledem könnte ich tun, ohne an die Hungerspiele erinnert zu werden. An all die Tode, die dann meine Schuld wären. All die Eltern, die ihre Kinder wegen mir verloren hätten. Ich könnte das nicht ertragen.

Ich lasse das Messer wieder sinken. Noch ist meine Zeit zu gehen noch nicht da. Noch nicht. Aber bald.

Die ganze Zeit sitze ich neben Dean. Ich lasse ihn nicht alleine hier liegen. Ich passe auf ihn auf. Die Hymne erklingt und die Bilder der verstorbenen Tribute werden gezeigt. Heute sind es viele. Ich habe einige der Kanonenschüsse nicht gehört. Ich Zähle mit und mir stockt der Atem. Wir sind nur noch 5.

Und nur noch 4, die darauf hoffen, hier raus zu kommen. Ich hoffe es nicht. Ich will es nicht. Ich weiß, dass es mich endgültig zerbrechen würde, wenn ich gewinne.

 

Kapitel 11

Don Seiks‘ POV (erinnert ihr euch noch an den böse guckenden Typ, der zufällig aussieht wie Loki? :‘D)

Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Taylor bis jetzt überleben würde. Sie ist stärker als ich dachte. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass sie dem Kapitol anders als die anderen gegenüber steht. Das Kapitol hat ihr ihren Vater genommen und ihr Leben zerstört. Die anderen Tribute hatten es auch nicht einfach, aber sie hegt einen besonderen Hass auf uns. Ich konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Und genau deswegen muss ich Handeln. Wenn sie gewinnt, hält sie etwas gegen uns in der Hand und das kann gefährlich werden.

„Don, bitte tu das nicht!“ Jenna steht vor mir und ist mit ihren selbstmörderischen High Heels fast auf meiner Augenhöhe. Aber nur fast. Sie sieht mich mit ihren dick um schminkten Augen an und bittet mich nicht zu gehen. Ich weiß, wieso sie es tut. Sie will Taylor beschützen, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie überlebt. Wenn sie erst Siegerin ist, kann man nicht mehr an sie heran kommen, ohne einen weiteren Krieg zu riskieren. Das Kapitol hat dem Sieger Reichtum und Wohlstand versprochen. Dem Sieger darf nichts mehr getan werden und wenn doch, dann wird sich das ganze Volk wieder gegen uns stellen, wenn es das nicht schon längst ist. „Jenna, du weißt genau, dass du mich nicht davon abhalten kannst.“ Ich nehme ihre Hände, die gegen meine Brust drücken, in meine und verschränke unsere Finger. „Du weißt, dass es mir das nur schwerer macht.“ Ich sehe in ihren Augen, dass sie alles tun will, um mir zu helfen, außer in diesem Punkt. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du für den Tod dieses Mädchens verantwortlich bist! Damit könnte ich nicht leben!“ Ich schließe die Augen und Atme tief durch. „Jenna, ich…“

Ich werde unterbrochen, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellt und ihre Lippen auf meine presst. Ihre Hände wandern um meinen Hals und ich umgreife ihre Taille, ziehe sie näher zu mir. Ich breche den Kuss und sehe sie an. Sie sieht noch genauso aus, wie an dem Tag, an dem ich sie kennen gelernt habe. Ich war Friedenswächter und war in ihrem Distrikt als Wache des Justizgebäudes eingeteilt. Ich war bei allen Verhandlungen dabei. Dort habe ich sie gesehen, im Gerichtssaal, an der Seite ihrer Mutter und neben ihrem Bruder. Ihrer Mutter wurde der Raub an Getreide und Obst vorgeworfen und ich wusste, dass wenn sie für schuldig gesprochen würde, ihre Kinder keinen Platz mehr in der Gesellschaft haben würden. Damals sah Jenna noch ganz anders aus. Ihre Figur und ihre Gesichtszüge waren die gleichen wie heute, aber damals war ihre Haut dunkler, so wie alle in ihrem Distrikt.

Ihre Mutter wurde für schuldig befunden und wurde zum Tod verurteilt. Jenna war damals 16. Ich hatte mich auf den ersten Blick in sie verliebt und sie wusste nicht einmal, dass ich existierte. Ich nahm sie mit ins Kapitol, wollte ihr ein besseres Leben verschaffen, weil sie in ihrem Distrikt keines mehr haben konnte. Ihrem Bruder konnte ich nicht helfen, so sehr sie mich auch angefleht hatte, ich weiß bis heute nicht, was aus ihm geworden ist. Sie hasste mich am Anfang, aber auf irgendeine Weise lernte sie mich zu lieben. Sie veränderte sich stark, seit sie hier war, sie ließ ihre Hautfarbe ändern, zog sich an, wie alle anderen und setzte diese schrägen Perücken auf. Ich habe noch immer in meiner Tasche ein Foto, wie sie damals aussah. Jung, mit dunkler Haut und großen haselnussbraunen Augen. Aber egal wie sie sich äußerlich verändert, wird sie immer noch das junge Mädchen sein, dass ich aus ihrem Distrikt mit ins Kapitol genommen habe.

„Don, bitte. Du musst das nicht tun, vielleicht hat sie noch eine Chance zu überleben!“ Der Schmerz in ihren Augen zerreißt mich innerlich. „Jen, ich habe keine Wahl, sie ist eine Gefahr für das Kapitol! Was liegt dir so sehr an ihr?“ Plötzlich sackt Jenna in sich zusammen. Sie sieht kleiner aus als vorher. Ihr Kopf und ihre Schultern hängen nach unten. Sie windet sich aus meiner Umarmung und tritt ein paar Schritte zurück. Als sie den Blick hebt sind ihre Augen voller Emotionen, die ich nicht lesen kann.

„Willst du wissen, was mir an ihr liegt? Willst du es wissen, Don? Ich sage dir was mir an ihr liegt! Seit du mich aus meiner Heimat geholt hast, habe ich mich gefragt, was aus meinem Bruder geworden ist. Ich wollte wissen, ob er lebt, ob er eine Frau gefunden hat, vielleicht hat er Kinder. Aber ich konnte nie etwas in Erfahrung bringen. An dem Tag, an dem wir zu Distrikt 11 gefahren sind, habe ich gehofft in wieder zu sehen. Aber meine Heimat ist zerstört! Die Stadt, mein altes Haus, ja sogar das alte hässliche Justizgebäude ist halb zerfallen! Alles ist weg. Und dann wurde Taylor Jones zum Tribut. Erinnerst du dich noch an meinen alten Nachnamen?“

Sie spricht mit solcher Emotion, dass ich bei jedem ihrer Worte zurückzucke. Ich weiß ihren alten Nachnamen noch. „Jones.“ Flüstere ich leise.

„Taylor Jones ist meine Nichte! Ihr Vater starb bei einer Explosion, mein Bruder! Er hatte überlebt und ich wusste nichts davon! Taylor ist mit mir verwandt Don und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert! Sie gehört zu meiner Familie!“ Ich starre Jenna an, ihre Gesichtszüge, ihre Lippen, ihre Augen, ihre hohen Wangenknochen. Sie sieht aus wie Taylor.

Ich drehe mich um und starre aus dem Fenster. Ich fahre mir mit den Händen durch die Haare. Das macht es nicht gerade einfach. Auch wenn sie mit Jen verwandt ist, ich habe keine Wahl. Es ist meine Pflicht für die Sicherheit des Kapitols zu sorgen. Das war es schon immer!

„Jenna, es tut mir leid.“, meine Stimme ist kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, als ich den Raum verlasse und mich auf den Weg zu den Spielmachern mache. Ich muss es tun. Hinter mir höre ich Jennas Schreie, aber die Aufzugtüren schließen sich und es wird still.

Ich habe keine andere Wahl.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

 

 

Ich habe Dean in einen der vielen Büsche gezogen. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht ungeschützt dort liegen lassen, es ging einfach nicht. Ich bahne mir meinen Weg durchs Unterholz und will so viel Weg wie möglich zwischen uns bringen. Wenn ich Glück habe, begegne ich einem anderen Tribut. Ich gebe mir keine Mühe leise zu sein, ich trampele quasi durch den Wald, aber zu meinem Ärgernis ist bisher noch niemand aufgetaucht. Das Gezwitscher der Vögel ist nicht wieder gekommen, es ist immer noch Still.

Dean und mich ausgenommen sind noch 3 andere Tribute im Spiel und die Arena ist groß. Die Stunden vergehen und nichts passiert. Die Spielmacher sind bestimmt schon am überlegen, was sie als nächstes mit uns anstellen.

Hinter mir im Gehölz knackt ein Zweig und ich wirbele mit dem Messer in der Hand herum. Ich kreische auf und falle, hektisch krabbele ich nach hinten. Vor mir steh etwas, das so aussieht wie Blaze. Aber Blaze ist tot, oder?

Mit ruckartigen Bewegungen kommt Blaze auf mich zu. In ihrer rechten zu einer Klaue gekrümmten Hand hält sie ein Schwert. Ihr Mund ist aufgerissen und sie gibt knackende Geräusche von sich, ihre Augen sind schwarz und leer. Ich springe auf und renne in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, die ruckartigen Schritte folgen mir.

Vor mir aus dem Gebüsch taucht ein Junge auf, ebenfalls mit einem Schwert und schwarzen Augen. Er reißt den Mund in einem stummen Schrei auf und da erkenne ich ihn. Der Junge, den ich getötet habe. Ich ändere meine Richtung und merke wie das Gelände etwas abfällt. Sie treiben mich zum See. Ein einziger Gedanke rast durch meinen Kopf. Ist Dean noch am Leben? Ich habe keine Kanone gehört, aber das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, sodass ich mich anstrengen muss, um die näherkommenden Schritte hinter mir zu hören.

Ich überlege, auf einen Baum zu klettern und suche hastig nach einem geeigneten Stamm, doch in diesem Teil des Waldes ist die Rinde glatt und die Äste fangen erst in 3 Meter Höhe an. Ich werfe einen Blick hinter mich und beschleunige mein Tempo. Blaze und der Junge sind nur noch einige wenige Meter von mir entfernt.

 

 

1 Stunde vorher.

Don Seiks‘ POV

 

„Sind die Mutationen der Tribute fertig?“ Ich nicke und Streiche mit der Hand über den Touchscreen vor mir. Mit einer Bewegung stehen die Hologramme der 19 Tribute vor uns. Sie sehen aus, wie die gestorbenen Tribute aber es sind Tiere, die töten wollen.

„Sie sind gut geworden.“ Der Oberste Spielmacher klopft mir mit seiner Hand auf die Schulter und lächelt. „Dann lasst uns das Finale beginnen lassen!“

Ich nicke dem obersten Spielmacher zu und verlasse das Kontrollzentrum. Ich gehe zu meiner Wohnung undversichere mich, dass Jenna nicht da ist, bevor ich die Kontrolltafeln einschalte.

Das 3D-Modell der Arena erscheint vor mir und ich sehe die 5 Tribute, die alle von den gerade freigelassenen Mutationen zum See gejagt werden. Entweder gewinnt derjenige, der am längsten durchhält, oder sie schließen sich zusammen, töten die Mutationen und kämpfen dann gegeneinander. Ich setze mich auf einen der Stühle und lege die Füße hoch, es kann sich nur noch um wenige Minuten bis Stunden handeln, bis wir den Sieger kennen.

Ich schalte Taylor auf Großaufnahme und kann ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

Mir gefällt die schiere Panik in ihrem Blick.

 

 

Taylors POV

 

Der Wald verschwimmt vor meinen Augen, als ich blindlings durch das Unterholz renne. Meine Lungen brennen und es fühlt sich an, als würde ich innerlich zerrissen, aber die Angst treibt mich an. Mein Körper ist voller Adrenalin, das verhindert, dass ich stehen bleibe. Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich sterben will, aber mit dem Tod direkt vor Augen, kann ich es einfach nicht. Ich will leben, um jeden Preis. Ich erreiche den Waldrand und stürme auf die Ebene hinaus. Aus jeder Richtung kommt ein Tribut mit mindestens zwei Monstern, die sie verfolgen. Ich sehe Dean, der zwar humpelt, aber dennoch auf die Mitte der Ebene zu rennt. Seine Schwester ist auch in Sichtweite zusammen mit den anderen 2 Tributen.

Wir alle schauen uns an und nicken. Als wir einander erreichen, wirbeln wir herum und stellen uns Rücken an Rücken, bereit diese Monster zu töten. Die 19 Wese  umzingeln uns und unterhalten sich in ihrer knackenden Sprache. Ich atme schwer und schwarze punkte tanzen am Rande meines Sichtfeldes, aber ich zwinge mich stehenzubleiben. Die ersten greifen uns an und wir stürmen schreiend auf sie los.

 

 

Deans POV

 

Ich versenke mein Schwert in der Magengrube eines der Wesen und ziehe es hoch durch den kompletten Brustkorb. Mit einem widerlichen Gurgeln sackt der Junge zusammen. Ich reiße mein Schwert heraus und stürme auf den nächsten zu. Ich lasse mich nicht von irgendwelchen Wesen, die das Kapitol konstruiert hat töten. Ich bin stärker als sie.

Mein Kopf pocht noch immer von Blaze‘ schlag und das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, aber ich schwinge mein Schwert ohne zu zögern. Meine Schultern brennen und meine Muskeln schreien auf, aber ich gebe nicht nach. Eine Kreatur nach der anderen sackt in sich zusammen. Von meinem Schwert tropft widerliches schwarzes Blut, das beginnt den Stahl zu zersetzen. Entsetzte werfe ich die Klinge zu Boden und starre auf das Mädchen, das auf mich zustürmt. Es ist Jessy.

Meine Augen weiten sich und ich starre sie an. Ihre Gesichtszüge sind gleich geblieben, aber sie sind härter, verzerrt zu einer grausamen Maske. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand stürmt sie auf mich zu. Als sie mich erreicht, schlage ich ihren Arm aus dem Weg, wirbele herum und umfasse ihr Genick.

„Es tut mir leid Jess.“ Das knacken der Knochen und dann Stille. Ihr Körper fällt zu Boden und ich knie mich neben sie. Ich weiß, dass es nicht sie ist, aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, als hätte ich sie getötet.

„DEAN!“ Der Junge, mit dem ich ein Bündnis hatte windet sich unter einer der Kreaturen. Ich werfe noch einen Blick auf Jessy, schnappe mir ihr Schwert und renne zu dem Jungen. Ich trenne der Kreatur den Kopf ab und schaue zu wie sie zur Seite kippt und liegen bleibt. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Der Junge schüttelt den Kopf und da sehe ich erst das Schwert, dass in seiner Seite steckt. Ich knie neben ihm nieder und sehe mir die Wunde an, das Schwert steckt bis zur Hälfte in ihm. Ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun. Ich schaue ihm in die aus Angst geweiteten Augen und rappele mich auf. Ich kann ihm nicht mehr helfen.

Etwas stößt gegen meinen Rücken und ich werde einige Meter durch die Luft geschleudert. Der Aufprall auf den Boden presst die gesamte Luft aus meinem Körper und ich ringe um Atem. Vor mir steht eine der Kreaturen. Ich rolle mich zur Seite bevor das herunter sausende Schwert mich treffen kann. Mit einem dumpfen Knall bohrt sich die Klinge neben mir in den Boden. Ich nutze das Staunen des Jungen und schlage ihm die Füße unter dem Körper weg. Ich rolle mich über ihn und umfasse seinen Kopf mit meinen Armen. Er tritt um sich und wirbelt mit den Armen, aber ich lasse ihn nicht los, bis sein Genick unter meiner Kraft nachgibt.

Der Kampflärm um mich herum hat ganz aufgehört. Die einzige Person, die noch steht ist Taylor. Die anderen zwei Tribute haben es nicht geschafft. „Taylor!“ Freude ist in meiner Stimme, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne sie leben könnte. So kann ich es schaffen, dass sie nach Hause kommt.

Sie dreht sich um, ihre Augen weit und ihr Mund offen. Aus ihrem Bauch ragt ein Schwert, das sie mit ihren Händen umklammert, als sie zur Seite umkippt.

 

 

Taylors POV

 

„Jem, ich schaffe das nicht!“ Ich klammere mich an dem Baumstamm fest und starre hinunter auf meinen Bruder, der am Fuße des Baumes steht. Es scheint so, als wäre er hunderte Meter unter mir. „Tay, es ist nicht so schwer! Hab keine Angst! Lass dich einfach fallen, ich fange dich auf!“ Ich zittere, als ich ein bisschen vom Ast herunter rutsche. „Bist du sicher?“

„Ja, spring! Ich fange dich, ich verspreche es! Ich werde dich niemals fallen lassen!“ Jem hält seine Arme auf und lächelt zu mir hoch. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, als ich den Stamm loslasse und mich von dem Ast fallen lasse.

Ich falle.

Ich pralle auf dem Boden auf.

„Taylor!“ Deans Stimme schreit meinen Namen und ich kann verschwommen seine Silhouette über mir ausmachen.

„Du hast mich fallen lassen, Jem.“ Tränen strömen über mein Gesicht, als Dean mich auf seinen Schoß zieht. „Taylor, du musst durchhalten!“

Meine Hände umklammern noch immer das Schwert, dass Tief in meinem Bauch steckt. Ich weiß, dass es bald zu Ende ist. Ich weiß nicht, was Dean meint mit durchhalten. Er wird nach Hause kommen und dieser Gedanke bringt mich zum Lächeln.

„Dean, du wirst nach Hause kommen!“ Meine Stimme ist schwach und kaum hörbar. „Nein, ich will nicht Taylor! Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben!“ Mit letzter Kraft hebe ich meinen Arm und lege meine Hand auf seine Wange. „Dean, du wirst nach Hause kommen.“

Dean schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich, nur damit du’s weißt.“ Ein Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen, als ich meine Hand sinken lasse. Ich kenne Dean kaum und ich hatte kaum Zeit mit ihm, aber tief in mir drinnen weiß ich, dass ich ihn liebe.

 

 

Deans POV

 

Die Kanone knallt.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Ich halte ihren zierlichen Körper fest umklammert. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und ein Lächeln ist auf ihren Lippen. Ich lehne meine Stirn gegen ihr und berühre leicht ihre Lippen mit meinen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich freue mich ihnen den Sieger der 1. alljährlichen Hungerspiele zu präsentieren: Dean Kennedy!“


End file.
